Blaidd goch : Le loup rouge
by Tekmeth
Summary: "Préférez-vous être la petite fille en rouge ou le grand méchant loup ? Choisissez judicieusement jeune fille, votre vie en dépend." Dans le temps et l'espace, Rose Tyler tente de donner un sens à sa vie. Sa nouvelle condition lui donne un avantage certain : elle a l'éternité devant elle... Canon pour toute la saison 4 de Doctor Who. UA pour Torchwood.
1. In Time and Space

Bonjour !

Voici une nouvelle histoire ! Prévue sur plusieurs chapitres (mais je ne sais pas encore combien) elle peut être considérée comme la suite lointaine de "Une partie de sa vie". Il n'est cependant absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu.

Après m'être maté toute la série _Torchwood_, j'ai décidé de faire un crossover avec _Doctor Who_. L'histoire m'est venue assez naturellement en regardant la saison 1.

Le canon est respecté pour _Doctor Who _jusqu'à la toute fin du dernier épisode de la saison 4 "Journey's end" ou "La fin du voyage" en vf. Je ne sais pas encore pour les épisodes spéciaux, mais je peux juste vous dire que les saisons 5,6 et 7 n'apparaîtront pas dans mon histoire...

Il s'agit d'un UA pour _Torchwood_ puisque, vous le verrez assez vite, j'ai intégré un personnage à l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler toutes fautes que vous pourrez remarquer et qui aurait pu passer outre ma vigilance et mes relectures.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni _Doctor Who_ ni _Torchwood._Seule quelques partie scénaristique de cette histoire m'appartiennent et je ne touche pas un rond dessus !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Blaidd goch : le loup rouge**_

* * *

_**Prologue : In Time and Space**_

* * *

Journal de Rose Tyler. 25 décembre 2006

Mon nom et Rose Tyler, et voici ma vie. C'est une vie remplie de lieux étranges, de créatures inimaginables et de réveils après la mort. C'est une vie merveilleuse et brutale, époustouflante et cruelle, brillante et noire. Indescriptible. Éreintante.

C'est ma vie.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

19 novembre 2006

Assise sur une banquette en cuir sombre, Rose remuait distraitement la cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Les quelques murmures, rires et conversations en français autour d'elle ne semblaient ni la déranger, ni l'intéresser. Une serveuse vint s'enquérir de son bien-être et Rose lui commanda dans un français assez bon, quoiqu'un peu hésitant, un autre expresso.

La télévision accrochée en face de sa table ne cessait de rediffuser les images des dernières semaines. Des cybermens. Des daleks. Les souvenirs assaillirent Rose qui serra convulsivement ses mains autour d'un levier invisible, depuis longtemps lâché.

« C'est une bien triste expression pour une jolie jeune femme telle que vous. »

Rose détourna les yeux de l'écran et porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui se tenait debout en face d'elle. Elle pouvait distinguer derrière lui une table occupée par trois autres garçons qui détournèrent leurs regards dès qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur eux.

Elle sourit et regarda plus en détail son interlocuteur. Il était mignon, elle devait bien lui reconnaître cela. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés avec un style qu'elle aurait jugé sexy quelques années auparavant. Ou quelques mois, dépendant du point de vue… Des yeux marron et chaleureux la regardaient avec un mélange d'attente et de gêne. Rose décida assez vite d'abréger son malaise quand elle le vit se balancer d'un pied à l'autre.

« Je suis désolé, mon français n'est pas très bon et j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. » lui dit-elle finalement.

« Je trouve votre français excellent, au contraire ! Et c'est moi qui vous doit des excuses, je n'aurais pas dû venir vous déranger comme ça.» s'exclama le jeune homme, son visage exprimant un certain soulagement.

« Pas de problèmes. Je sais ce que c'est quand un groupe d'amis vous pousse à faire quelque chose comme ça. » Répondit Rose en reposant ses yeux sur le groupe d'amis derrière lui.

Le jeune homme rougit et lui parut tout à coup très jeune. _Trop_ jeune.

« Quel est votre non ? » le questionna Rose.

« Benjamin. »

« Je suis Rose. Merci d'être venu me parler. Ma journée semble devenir un peu meilleure grâce à vous. Merci. Et pardonnez encore une fois mon français. »

Elle se leva, posa quelques pièces sur la table et fit un signe d'excuse à la serveuse pour le café qu'elle n'allait finalement pas prendre. Arrivant aux côtés de Benjamin, Rose se hissa à sa hauteur et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle pouvait entendre l'augmentation des chuchotements et des rires à la table derrière eux, et sentir la chaleur augmenter sur le visage du jeune homme, rosissant un peu plus ses joues. Elle sentit un vertige familier la gagner et lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir du café et de se retrouver dans le froid sec qui s'était abattu sur Paris en ce mois de novembre.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

25 octobre 2008

Caché dans l'angle mort de la web cam, Rose regardait le visage du Docteur à l'écran. La douleur la consumait de l'intérieur, mais elle se retenait de dire un mot ou d'apparaître devant la caméra. Elle devait rester cachée. Et ce sourire, ce _putain_ de sourire qui la narguait. Ce sourire qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser l'écran pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent virtuellement. Se sentant comme une adolescente devant un poster de boys band, elle dévia son regard sur la personne à côté de lui et se vit, dans sa veste bleue, son visage éclairé d'un sourire éblouissant. _Elle_ était une bonne raison de rester caché. Ianto lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis que Sarah Jane apparaissait sur l'écran.

« Tu avais l'air heureuse à ce moment-là. »

Rose tourna la tête vers la voix masculine et capta le regard que Gwen lui lança. Elle préféra se concentrer sur le visage de l'homme qui la regardait à présent d'un air triste. Aucune pitié ne transparaissait cependant. Tandis qu'il porta son regard à nouveau sur l'écran et entreprit avec Gwen de « remorquer » la Terre jusqu'à sa place originelle, elle songea que c'était l'une des choses qu'elle préférait chez lui. Ianto l'écoutait, se sentait parfois triste et concerné, mais ne la prenait jamais en pitié, à l'inverse de Gwen dont Rose préférait éviter le regard plein de compassion mielleuse qui lui donnait toujours envie de se rouler en boule et de sangloter.

« Je l'étais. » Souffla-t-elle en réponse avant de se tourner et de les aider, toujours à l'abri de la caméra.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's world (monde parallèle). 26 octobre 2008 

Rose sentait presque sa main brûler tandis qu'elle tenait celle du Docteur. De l'autre Docteur. Du Docteur humain. De la métacrise, de… _Peu importe_. Elle sentait sa main chaude et cela lui faisait du bien.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

La question semblait anodine, mais Rose sentit l'incertitude et la peur qui suintait de toute part dans cette simple phrase. Elle pouvait presque entendre de sa bouche toutes les questions cachées. _Que vais-je faire sans Tardis ? Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre en sachant que la mort m'attend au bout de mon unique vie ? Voulez-vous quand même de moi ?_

Elle se tourna complètement vers le Docteur et lui attrapa doucement son autre main. Sa main coupée. Sa première main.

« Rentrons à la maison, Docteur. »

Sa réponse eut un effet apaisant, et sa posture se détendit. Cependant il ne fit pas un geste pour bouger. Du coin de l'œil, Rose pouvait voir sa mère, quelques mètres plus loin, attendant patiemment. Sentant une pression sur ses mains, elle se reconcentra pleinement sur lui et rencontra ses yeux. Il avait l'air grave, mais elle crut déceler une chaleur dans son regard qui lui fit légèrement trembler les mains.

« Apprends-moi à être humain, Rose Tyler. »


	2. I'm one week old

Voici donc le premier chapitre. Les dates peuvent paraître étranges, mais tout se mettra en place plus tard…

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: I'm one week old**_

* * *

Journal de Rose Tyler, 25 décembre 2006

J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs dans ma jeunesse. Quitter l'école trop tôt par exemple. Mais avec le recul, j'ai appris à relativiser. Si je n'avais pas arrêté mes études et emménagé avec Jimmy Stone je ne me serais pas retrouvée avec 800 livres de dettes. Si je n'avais pas eu cette dette, je n'aurais pas dû travailler à Henrik's pour la rembourser. Et sans ce travail, je n'aurais jamais rencontré le Docteur.

Je ne crois pas au destin ni au fait que toute notre vie soit écrite à l'avance. Mais sur cette plage, en Norvège, dans cet univers parallèle, tenant la main de _mon _Docteur, je ne regrettais aucune de mes erreurs.

En fait, ça valait presque le coup de les avoir faites.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's world (monde parallèle). 3 novembre 2008

8 jours. C'était son âge. Il avait une semaine. Une _foutu _semaine.

En tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, le Docteur se demanda comment le voyait Rose. Biologiquement, il avait 8 jours. Physiquement, il paraissait avoir la trentaine. Mais ses souvenirs, ses sensations, son intelligence, son _brillant _cerveau… Il avait définitivement plus de 900 ans.

Ces 7 premiers jours dans le monde parallèle avaient été remplis par le voyage de retour à Londres, par beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, par une redécouverte de ses papilles gustatives et par du shopping. _Beaucoup _de shopping. Il avait à présent 4 costumes de plus à ajouter à sa garde-robe, une quantité non négligeable de chemises et de cravates et 2 nouvelles paires de Converses. Ne lui manquait plus qu'un tournevis sonique et un papier psychique et il pourrait peut-être faire croire à une certaine blonde qu'il était _vraiment _le même homme.

Un grattement à la porte le sortit de ses pensées et il invita Rose à entrer dans sa chambre. Enfin, la chambre qu'elle lui avait prêté. Elle préféra rester dans le couloir.

« J'ai préparé un petit déjeuner si tu as faim. J'espère que tes goûts n'ont pas trop changés, je t'ai acheté de la confiture de poire. » offrit-elle en guise de salutation.

S'il existait un concours du « visage le moins expressif du monde », le Docteur était sûr qu'il l'aurait gagné haut la main avec le regard qu'il lui lança. Probablement avec une mention spéciale du jury pour « j'ai-l'habitude-de-lever-un-sourcil-de-manière-sceptique-mais-là-je-me-retiens ». Rose baissa les yeux et expira calmement.

« C'était une blague Docteur. Je t'attends dans la cuisine. »

Elle partit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Le Docteur se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit et fixa le plafond d'un air sombre. Les quelques fissures qu'il y voyait témoignaient de la vieillesse de l'appartement. Il avait été plutôt étonné de voir qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le manoir de Pete et de sa mère. Il avait été sidéré d'apprendre qu'elle avait choisi un petit vieil appartement en guise de logement. Il n'était pas très loin de son travail mais bien en deçà du niveau de vie qu'elle pouvait maintenant se permettre. Il avait été choqué quand elle lui avait proposé qu'il reste chez elle.

En fait, tout en Rose l'étonnait. La façon dont elle pouvait être aussi jeune et pétillante qu'avant, tout en ayant cette ombre qui voilait parfois son regard. La façon dont elle réagissait à son contact. La façon de parler à Jake au téléphone d'un ton qui frôlait le commandement.

Rose Tyler avait changé. En bien ou en mal, le Docteur n'était pas encore capable de le dire.

Sur cette plage, quand ils se tenaient la main, il s'était dit que les choses allaient avancer doucement. Il aimait Rose, de tous ses… _son _cœur. Mais il s'était préparé à être patient avec elle, à ce qu'elle fasse le deuil du _vrai _Docteur.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait l'accepter, lui, aussi facilement. Elle lui parlait avec une aisance qui le déconcertait parfois. Elle faisait des plaisanteries sur leur passé commun, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la similarité de la mémoire des deux Docteur.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que _lui_ puisse être mal à l'aise. Il l'avait convaincu sur cette plage, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, lui avait montré qu'il voulait être avec elle. Mais maintenant, il se sentait perdu. Il s'était préparé à des larmes, peut-être même des sanglots et des cris, pas à cette facile acceptation de lui.

En soupirant, le Docteur se rassit sur son lit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. C'était une journée chargé aujourd'hui, il parlerait avec Rose plus tard. Probablement le lendemain.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se disait à lui-même depuis 6 jours.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Accoudée au bar de sa cuisine, Rose étalait furieusement de la confiture de banane sur son toast. Ou faisait mine de l'étaler. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle était plutôt en train de déchiqueter son pain et de mettre la moitié du pot de confiture sur le plan de travail. Les yeux plissés et rageurs, elle fixait le petit couloir menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain.

Une semaine ! Une semaine qu'il était là et… rien. Pas de sourires, pas de véritables émotions, juste… du vide. Elle parlait et vivait avec un zombie. Le Docteur Seigneur du Temps l'avait trompé, il n'était pas humain. C'était un _mort-vivant._

Rose laissa échapper un rire, et s'étouffa presque quand des sanglots remplacèrent ses ricanements. Elle ne versa pas de larmes mais sentit sa gorge nouée altérer sa respiration. Se détournant du couloir, elle inspira et expira posément afin de calmer les battements de son cœur et de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Ça devient ridicule… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Parler tout seul est le début de la folie tu sais. Ou alors c'est juste un signe de grande intelligence, comme pour moi. »

Rose se tourna lentement, son couteau toujours à la main. Le Docteur la regardait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il arborait un sourire un peu timide qui s'élargit en voyant la confiture de banane. Sans un mot, il avança, s'assit sur un tabouret et entreprit de reconstituer un semblant de toast des morceaux épars qui trônaient sur le bar.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Docteur. » commença-t-elle.

Rose essayait de rester calme. La colère ne menait à rien avec le Docteur. Soit il s'en moquait, soit il s'énervait plus fort qu'elle, et se retrouver face au « destructeur de tous les mondes » dans sa plus grande fureur n'était pas une idée réjouissante. Si tant est qu'il soit comme _l'autre_, bien sûr.

« Nous allons être en retard à mon rendez-vous, Rose. On pourrait peut-être parler plus tard ? Ou sur le chemin si tu préfères. »

« Je me moque complètement d'être en retard, on va parler. Maintenant. » rétorqua Rose.

Rose essayait _réellement_ de rester calme. Mais avec un alien… _presque_ alien qui réagissait comme cela, la tâche n'était pas aisée.

« C'est un peu rude pour ceux qui nous attendent. J'aime être ponctuel, tu le sais ! Au pire des cas, ça ne nous prendra pas longtemps ! Juste le temps de me faire des papiers d'identité. Tu crois que je pourrais faire un permis de conduire aussi ? Je n'ai pas conduit depuis quelques années, et bien… siècles, mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais également m'inventer des diplômes ! Enfin ce ne sera pas réellement une invention puisque j'ai les connaissances, mais… »

« Je me fou de ce putain de rendez-vous Docteur ! » hurla Rose, le prenant par surprise.

Elle avait vraiment essayé de rester calme. Apparemment cela n'avait pas marché. Sa respiration était hachée comme si elle avait retenu son souffle trop longtemps, ses joues étaient rouges et des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

En face d'elle, le Docteur la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. La bouche légèrement entrouverte il semblait avoir un peu peur d'elle se qui satisfit Rose au plus haut point.

« Écoute-moi bien, parce que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te dis tout ça. » cingla-t-elle en pointant l'index de sa main, qui tenait toujours le couteau, vers lui. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, que tu es coincé ici avec moi, et que ce n'est pas forcément comme ça que tu imaginais ta vie. Laisse-moi finir ! »

La bouche du Docteur qui s'était ouverte pour parler se referma dans la milliseconde.

« Je sais que tu ne t'attendais surement à rester sur une même planète et à une même époque pour la durée d'une vie humaine. Je sais que tu auras besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'y faire, mais bordel Docteur, prend moi un peu en considération ! » continua-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Ca fait une semaine, » s'agaça Rose comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue. « Et ce matin j'ai vu le premier sourire qui m'étais directement adressé ! Et puis ensuite tu repars dans tes babillages tout en ne levant pas le visage de la table et en préférant te concentrer sur ce putain de toast ! »

« Je… Je pensais… » balbutia le Docteur qui semblait se rapetisser sur son tabouret au fur et à mesure que Rose gesticulait avec son couteau.

« Quoi ?! Tu pensais quoi, Docteur ? »

« Je pensais que tu serais triste après que l'autre… le _vrai _Docteur soit partit. Je pensais que tu aurais besoin de temps, que de m'avoir près de toi te rendrais encore plus mal… » s'empressa-t-il de déclarer, clairement mal à l'aise.

Il baissa la tête à la fin de sa phrase, ne voulant plus croiser son regard. Rose sentit sa colère diminuer un petit peu, et eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle devait rester forte. Il devait _comprendre_.

Elle approcha la main de sa tête et releva doucement son menton, lui faisant rencontrer ses yeux.

« Docteur, écoute-moi encore. _Il _est partit. Il a fait son choix. Et moi aussi. Tu penses réellement que je serais resté dans ce monde, avec toi, si je n'en avais pas envie ? Tu penses réellement que j'aurais pu t'abandonner ? Tu es tellement comme lui, mais tellement différent en même temps. » Rose soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix encore plus ferme. « J'ai fait mon choix sur cette plage, Docteur, et je ne le regrette pas. Est-ce que toi tu regrettes d'être là, avec moi ? »

Les yeux du Docteur ne déviaient pas des siens et, pendant un instant, Rose crut voir le temps lui-même au fond de ses iris. Pas une once d'hésitation n'était visible tandis qu'il répondait à sa question.

« Non. Jamais. » déclara-t-il.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes dans cette position avant que Rose ne se recule doucement. Elle nettoya et rangea le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé, le Docteur ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

« Alors nous y arriverons. » assura-t-elle. « Nous surmonterons ça. Si tu as besoin de temps, je peux t'en donner Docteur. Mais si tu te mets en retrait et que tu te forces à être distant, soit disant pour moi et mon bien être, alors arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

S'apprêtant à s'éloigner, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » conclut-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucunes répliques.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle se dirigea vers le salon pour récupérer ses affaires avant de partir pour Torchwood.

« Et dépêche-toi, on est en retard ! On prendra un petit déjeuner sur place ! »

Le Docteur ne bougeait toujours pas. Son visage resta figé dans une expression pensive avant de se détendre et de laisser apparaître un sourire éclatant. Il se leva d'un bond et se dépêcha de rejoindre Rose.

Sa chère, sa _brillante _Rose Tyler.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Sortant du bureau de Pete Tyler, le Docteur regardait ses nouveaux papiers d'identités. _John Smith_. Il avait hésité avant d'utiliser ce pseudonyme mais, comme l'avait fait remarquer Rose, peu de personnes s'appelaient réellement John Smith. Et il n'aimait pas être comme tout le monde. Avoir un véritable nom porté par peu de gens et utilisé généralement comme une blague lui plaisait assez. De plus, comme l'avait également souligné Rose, il était un docteur, selon ses nouveaux diplômes. Peu de personnes l'appelleraient réellement John. Il serait le… _un _Docteur. Le docteur Smith.

Inconscient aux bruits autour de lui, il sursauta quand il entra en collision avec un homme qui se dirigeait rapidement dans la direction inverse.

« Docteur ! Ça fait un petit moment depuis la dernière fois ! » salua le jeune homme blond qui se tenait devant lui.

« Jake Simmonds ! » s'écria le Docteur avec enthousiasme et acceptant la main tendu avec un large sourire. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Quand Rose m'a dit que vous étiez là, j'ai failli ne pas le croire ! Alors que faites-vous devant le bureau du boss ? » demanda Jake, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Besoin d'un travail ? »

« Pas exactement. » répondit le Docteur.

Travailler pour Torchwood… Rose lui en avait déjà parlé. Il ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. L'institut avait toujours été associé à Canary Wharf, au sang et aux armes pour lui. Associé à ce que la race humaine pouvait faire de pire. Et même si Jack avait réussi à nuancer son jugement, il ressentait toujours un certain malaise en entendant ce nom et en étant dans leurs locaux. Cependant… Etre lui-même à l'intérieur de l'organisation pouvait lui permettre de changer les choses, comme l'avait déjà commencé Pete et Rose. Et toutes ces technologies trouvés qui ne demandaient qu'à être identifiés…

« En fait, je suis ici pour me construire une véritable identité humaine. » précisa-t-il en réponse au regard interrogatif de Jake. « Papiers d'identités, diplômes, permis de conduire… »

« N'essaye même pas d'amadouer Jake, Docteur, tu n'auras pas ce permis. » interrompit Rose qui venait de sortir du bureau à son tour. « Il faudra que tu le passe légalement, comme tout le monde ! »

« Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde… » grommela le Docteur tandis que Jake se jetait sur Rose et la serrait dans ses bras.

« Enfin te voilà ! » cria-t-il dans ses oreilles tandis que Rose se débattait en riant. « Une semaine que j'attends, et tu ne m'as accordé que deux coup de fil ! Comment vas-tu ? Ou est Mickey ? Est-ce que… »

« Doucement, Jake. » coupa-t-elle, son visage soudain plus grave. « Mickey… Il a préféré rester dans son univers d'origine. »

Les épaules de Jake s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Rose le regardait d'un air triste et le Docteur se sentait de trop, au milieu de deux coéquipiers qui venaient d'en perdre un troisième.

« Je m'en doutait un peu, en fait. » soupira Jake. « Il n'avait rien pour le retenir ici, pas même moi. »

« Jake… »

« Il n'avait rien ici. » insista-il. Après avoir profondément expiré, il releva la tête vers Rose. « Il semble que c'est toi et moi maintenant, commandant Tyler. Puisque, contre toute attente, tu as décidé de rester avec nous.» ajouta-il avec un petit sourire.

« Commandant ? » s'étonna le Docteur.

« En effet, capitaine Simmonds. » répondit Rose avec un sourire similaire à celui de Jake.

« _Commandant_ ? » répéta le Docteur.

« Certaines choses ne changent jamais… C'est toujours comme ça Rose, il n'y en a que pour le commandant, et jamais on ne s'intéresse au capitaine ! » plaisanta Jake.

Rose laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se tourner vers le Docteur.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, sortons d'ici. »

« En fait Rose, j'ai besoin que tu restes. » intervint Jake. « L'équipe de surveillance du quartier nord a trouvé un objet qui rend fou tous les appareils qui se situent dans un périmètre de... Heu... L'agent Costello t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. J'ai besoin d'aller voir le _président_ et que tu viennes avec moi sur les lieux. »

Le Docteur pouvait voir l'hésitation se former sur le visage de Rose.

Il aurait voulu passer la journée avec elle. Après la « discussion » de ce matin, il voulait aplanir les choses. Profiter d'elle, réapprendre à se connaître, peut-être même envisager l'avenir... Sentir son parfum et s'en enivrer…

Bon peut être plus tard pour la dernière partie. Le mot _domestique_ apparut dans son esprit et il secoua la tête en se reconcentrant sur la conversation qui se jouait.

« Tu ne peux pas commencer cette affaire tout seul Jake ? » proposa Rose en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Je n'avais pas prévu de reprendre le travail avant au moins une semaine. »

« On a besoin de toi, commandant. » insista Jake. « Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir… Après tout, on s'était fait nos adieux juste au cas où. Mais maintenant que tu es là… Tu es celle qui connaît le mieux le terrain et celle qui arrive le mieux à gérer l'équipe de Costello. Cette garce est incontrôlable quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Jake… »

« Tu devrais y aller, Rose. » conseilla le Docteur.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air si doux que le Docteur sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser seul Docteur » protesta Rose. « Et je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec moi puisque tu n'es pas officiellement un agent de Torchwood. »

« Pas encore. » précisa-t-il.

L'air un peu ahurit sur son joli visage valait la perte de tout le temps et l'espace.

« Rose… » pressa Jake.

« Tu es sûr ? » lança Rose en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

« Parfaitement. Pendant que vous serez partis, je vais aller discuter un peu avec Pete. Voir avec lui s'il serait intéressé par un agent ayant plus de 900 ans de connaissances sur l'univers ! Enfin pas cet univers... Mais ça doit être sensiblement le même. Ou pas. Peu importe." répondit-il en se raclant la gorge à la fin de sa phrase pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. «Et je t'attendrais ici. » ajouta-t-il, faisant un signe de tête encourageant vers Jake.

Rose s'approcha un peu plus près de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut le corps du médecin qui leva instinctivement les bras et déposa ses mains au creux de sa taille. Il sentait les doigts de Rose taquiner ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque et entendit loin, très loin, le ricanement de Jake.

C'était comme si l'immensité de l'univers lui était à nouveau accessible. Les sensations provoquées par ce baiser l'assaillirent et il était sûr de tomber au sol si elle l'approfondissait. _Quand _elle l'approfondirait.

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné et imprévu comme sur cette plage. Rose avait réfléchit à celui-là. Le Docteur la revoyait encore, avançant doucement vers lui, hésitant sur le fait de le laisser et de partir en mission. Il revoyait son visage et y lisait l'hésitation. L'hésitation et autre chose… Le _désir._ Elle désirait, elle voulait l'embrasser. Et elle l'avait fait.

Et tandis que les douces lèvres continuèrent de presser délicatement les siennes, il sut qu'il en voulait plus. Et qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de Rose Tyler.

Un gémissement se forma dans sa gorge et il dut se retenir pour le garder inaudible tandis qu'elle écartait doucement son visage du sien. Dans un mouvement contrôlé, elle avança furtivement son bassin de manière à ce que lui seul le remarque. Il prit alors conscience de son état et de la sensation d'oppression en niveau de son bas ventre. _Oh…_

Une rougeur se propagea sur ses joues, et Rose sourit d'un air qu'il put immédiatement qualifier de _sale_. _Well_, elle lui apprenait à être humain d'une façon qui lui convenait parfaitement.

« Tu iras voir le _président_ quand nous seront sorti de son bureau. » lui dit-elle d'un ton qui frisait le commandement.

Elle se retourna, fit un signe à Jake et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte du bureau de Pete. Pendant que Jake frappait et ouvrait la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. » lâcha-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La respiration du Docteur s'accéléra et il posa une main contre le mur, se demandant brièvement s'il pouvait faire de l'hyperventilation dans ce corps rien qu'en entendant les déclarations d'amour de Rose.

« Monsieur ? » demanda une voix de femme. « Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur… Heu… »

« Smith. Docteur John Smith. » se présenta le Docteur. « Et oui, tout va parfaitement bien. » assura-t-il à la personne qui s'était arrêté en face de lui.

Avec un sourire béat, il s'adossa au mur en face de la porte du bureau de Pete en attendant que Rose et Jake en sorte, tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait en lui lançant un dernier regard étonné.

Travailler avec Torchwood allait probablement être difficile au début. Il avait un peu peur d'avoir pris sa décision sur un coup de tête. Mais il pouvait faire de grandes choses ici. Etre un des gardiens, des_ défenseurs_, de la Terre, d'une seule planète, était insignifiant après avoir été le gardien de l'univers. Mais c'était déjà pas mal pour un humain tel que lui. Rose serait là pour l'aider.

_Sa _Rose. Avec son sourire, son regard, son corps, son odeur… Il soupira lourdement en essayant de se calmer. A ce rythme, tout son sang allait se précipiter vers son bas ventre et il fallait entreprendre les choses doucement avec Rose._ Doucement. _Mais si elle continuait à le tenter comme ça…

Il coupa net ses pensées quand il remarqua la plaque sur la porte en face de lui. _« Président Peter Tyler »_. Les sourcils froncés, il se repassa la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt.

_Commandant _Rose Tyler_. Capitaine _Jake Simmonds.

Le Docteur soupira et se demanda pourquoi les humains devaient obligatoirement se choisir ou se voir donner un titre.

_Commandant _Rose Tyler.

« Encore une habitude volé au Seigneurs du Temps. » grogna-t-il en secouant la tête.

_Commandant _Rose Tyler.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout fier, bien sûr que non. C'était un titre beaucoup trop militaire pour Rose. Le fait qu'elle ait acquis ce grade par ses actions, ses connaissances et son travail était… Le fait qu'elle ait été reconnue comme étant assez qualifiée pour défendre la Terre à ce niveau le rendait…

Ok il était fier.

Il se demandait juste jusqu'à quel point elle était différente de la Rose avec qui il voyageait quelques années auparavant.


	3. A Bloody Big Black Ball

Voici la suite ! Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, tous les mercredis.

Vous trouverez quelques explications à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : A Bloody Big Black Ball**_

* * *

Journal de Rose Tyler, 25 décembre 2006

Quand Pete m'a sauvé du _void_ et m'a ramené dans son univers, j'ai pensé être dans un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve où le Docteur ne faisait plus partie de ma vie et où j'étais obligée de reprendre mon ancienne vie de vendeuse dans un grand magasin. Il m'a fallu quelques jours (qui peuvent finalement se compter en semaines) pour m'apercevoir que je ne rêvais pas, que j'étais _éveillée_.

La mauvaise nouvelle quand j'ai réalisé ça, c'est que je n'étais bel et bien plus avec le Docteur.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'avais plus à être une vendeuse de grands magasins.

Torchwood m'offrait de grandes possibilités, y compris celle de trouver un moyen de revenir à mon univers. Et malgré le dégout que m'inspirait l'Institut, je n'ai pas hésité à répondre positivement à la demande de Pete. Je crois que ma mère a été déçue. Et inquiète.

La construction du canon dimensionnel a pris des mois. Mais il ne fonctionnait pas. _Bien sûr _qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Le Docteur avait pris soin de bien refermer les murs entre les univers.

Quand les étoiles ont commencé à s'éteindre, tout le monde a pensé que l'apocalypse arrivait. Quand l'obscurité a commencé à nous engloutir, tout le monde a été terrifié. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, mes pensées se résumaient à une seule chose : le canon dimensionnel. Il fonctionnait, _enfin_.

J'ai été la première à vouloir le tester. Et ce que j'ai vu… Je préfère l'oublier.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's World (monde parallèle). 3 novembre 2008

Finsbury park n'était pas un endroit que Rose appréciait beaucoup. C'était un parc plat, sans réellement de charme et trop peuplé pour s'y sentir vraiment à l'aise. Rose n'était de toute façon pas une grande adepte des zones vertes dans les grandes villes comme Londres. Elle comprenait le plaisir que des familles pouvaient prendre à y aller mais ne ressentait pas ce besoin de verdure pour s'accorder un moment de congé. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle s'accorde _réellement _un congé.

Quand Jake arrêta la voiture près de l'entrée, elle remarqua que le parc n'avait au moins que deux défauts majeurs en cette journée venteuse. Il était toujours plat et sans aucun charme, mais les autorités avaient bien fait leur travail et les promeneurs et autres passant avaient été prié de quitter la zone.

« Alors… Je suis autorisé à faire des blagues graveleuses sur toi et le Docteur ? » s'enquit Jake avec un mouvement de sourcil qui aurait fait frémir d'envie Jack Harkness.

Rose sortit de la voiture et attendit qu'il en fasse de même avant de lui répondre en se dirigeant vers l'arrière.

« Pas au travail, merci beaucoup. » exigea-t-elle. « Non, attends… Finalement, même en dehors du travail ! » se reprit-elle avant que Jake n'ait pu émettre un son. « La situation est déjà compliqué sans que tu en rajoute. »

« Ça ne me semblait pas trop compliqué tout à l'heure quand ta bouche était soudé à la sienne comme un déboucheur de chio- »

« Fini cette phrase, et je raconte au _président_ pourquoi les caméras de la salle de réunion secondaire se sont arrêté à l'exact moment ou toi et Linda y être entré, _seuls_. » menaça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir le coffre.

« Compris, _commandant _! » répondit-il en parodiant un salut militaire. « Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce qui est si compliqué avec le Docteur ? Je vous ai vu tous les deux, avant. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Je t'ai tellement entendu parler de lui que j'imaginais vos retrouvailles dignes d'une vraie comédie romantique. Et je te le répète, ça ne me semblait pas si compliqué que ça tout à l'heure…» ajouta-t-il en récupérant sa vestes et les quelques équipements qu'ils avaient apporté.

« Ce n'est pas le même homme, Jake. » expliqua-t-elle. « Enfin si, mais… Pas tout à fait. C'est bizarre. »

« Tu aimes les choses bizarres. » rétorqua Jake.

« Et Docteur rime avec bizarre… Et compliqué. » ajouta Rose. « C'est juste que… J'ai peur. Peur de faire des bêtises, de tout foirer, comme d'habitude, qu'il ne m'aime pas autant qu'il me l'a dit, qu'il se lasse de moi. Je l'aime, tu sais ? » admit-elle en refermant le coffre mais en ne faisant pas mine d'avancer vers le parc.

« Laissez-vous un peu de temps Rose. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a traversé, et _je _sais ce que tu as traversé. » lui dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. « Tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde ? Sérieusement, un aveugle verrait… »

« Oi, vous deux ! »

Rose et Jake se tournèrent vers la voix pour voir l'agent Suzie Costello en personne les interpeller. Elle se tenait à côté d'un panneau qui, relié à d'autres par un bandeau de sécurité, délimitait le périmètre.

« On a pas toute la journée ! Est-ce que vous pourriez, _s'il vous plait_, vous dépêcher ? » cria la jeune femme.

« Quelle garce mal bai… » marmonna Jake en se dirigeant vers elle, la fin de sa réplique étant couverte par les hurlements de Costello sur un autre agent.

Rose laissa trainer son regard sur Jake. Quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent être amis. Tout au plus des connaissances, ou des collègues de travail. Elle ne le connaissait qu'un petit peu, et uniquement par l'intermédiaire de Mickey. Mickey, si proche de Jake, mais qui ne pouvait pas rester très loin de Rose. Il était inévitable qu'ils se rencontrent souvent.

Et puis, quelques semaines après son arrivée, Rose était tombée malade. Pas une grave maladie, mais assez importante pour rester dans son lit deux ou trois jours, pleurer des larmes qu'elle pensait taries, penser au Docteur et à sa vie perdue et crier sur toutes les personnes qui ne demandaient qu'à l'aider à aller mieux. Elle vivait encore chez sa mère à ce moment-là, et quand Jake était passé la voir…

Elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont il lui avait dit quelle insupportable salope elle était. Elle l'avait détesté à ce moment-là. Elle avait passé les deux autres jours enfermés dans sa chambre en ne voulant voir personne et en récupérant de la nourriture dans la cuisine la nuit. Quand elle en était sorti, elle s'était excusé auprès de sa mère, de Pete et de Mickey et avait invité Jake à venir manger des frites avec elle. Un _coup de pied_. Elle en avait eu besoin, il lui avait donné.

« Maintenant, raconte-moi. » soupira Jake en continuant à marcher à côté d'elle. « On a 5 minutes avant d'arriver aux côtés de _la chose._ »

« Tu parles de l'objet trouvé ou de Costello ? » plaisanta Rose en jetant un regard à l'agent, qui était repartie en direction de son nouveau jouet.

« _La_ _chose_, s'adapte assez bien pour les deux comme surnom, non ? » ricana-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Tu me racontera précisément ce qui s'est passé plus tard, quand on aura assez de temps. Mais je ne peux pas attendre pour savoir pour… Pour Mickey. »

Rose soupira légèrement, imagina le visage de son ex petit ami dans son esprit et raconta brièvement ce qu'elle savait sur celui qui avait gagné le statut de meilleur ami dans le cœur de Jake.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete Tyler jaugea du regard l'homme assis de l'autre côté de son bureau.

Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça au cours de ces dernières années. Ses cheveux, bien que plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, étaient toujours indisciplinés dans un style qu'il pouvait qualifier de _recherché._ Son costume brun à rayures semblait toujours être la pièce maîtresse de sa penderie, associé à une chemise bleue foncée et une cravate agrémentée de spirales. Ses Converses beige semblaient neuves et Pete était sur de l'avoir vu se retenir au dernier moment de les poser sur le bureau et de se balancer sur son siège.

Finalement, les seules différences visibles étaient sur son visage. Des cernes peu profonds, mais bien visibles, bleuissaient le dessous de ses yeux. Ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient être plus remarquables qu'auparavant. Son regard, bien que reflétant un état d'esprit qu'il pouvait qualifier d'_heureux_ (merci à Rose, il supposait), était plus sombre, plus grave, plus… Vieux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » s'enquit l'homme, le sortant de son observation.

Pete croisa ses mains sur son bureau et se pencha en avant.

« Je mentirai si je disais que vous ne seriez pas d'une aide précieuse pour Torchwood, Docteur. » répondit-il. « Vos connaissances sur les espèces extraterrestres, leurs cultures, leurs habitudes et même leurs langages nous serviraient énormément. De plus, nous avons un sous-sol entièrement réservé aux objets, armes et à toutes les technologies extraterrestres qui nous sont encore totalement inconnues. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous pourriez faire muter tous les agents affecté à ce service en moins de deux heures. »

Un air d'auto satisfaction était visible sur le visage du Docteur quand Pete prononça sa dernière phrase.

« Mais… » anticipa le Docteur, pas dupe de l'hésitation de son interlocuteur.

« Mais vous devez comprendre comment, exactement, fonctionne Torchwood. » continua le _président._ « Bien que votre intelligence soit supérieur à la nôtre, nous avons des règles établies et une hiérarchie. Je ne vais pas vous permettre de faire cavalier seul dans cet Institut. Vous devrez être capable de suivre les ordres. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de suivre des ordres ! » s'insurgea le Docteur. « Eh bien, la majorité du temps… Enfin, quand je dis la majorité du temps cela n'inclut que les ordres utiles et intelligents… » admit-il en réponse au regard sceptique que Pete lui lançait.

« Docteur… »

« Attendez une minute » coupa le Docteur. « Vous avez dit _« vous devrez être capable de suivre les ordres». _Vous avez utilisé le futur simple de l'indicatif et pas le conditionnel présent, sinon vous auriez dit «_vous devriez » _ce qui aurait sous-entendu que rien n'est certain. Mais en utilisant le futur simple de l'indic- »

« Docteur ! » ordonna Pete, un air profondément exaspéré sur son visage.

_Dieu,_ cet homme allait le tuer. Ou, dans le meilleur des cas, le rendre cinglé et complètement inapte au travail. Non pas que Jackie s'en plaindrait. Pour l'inaptitude au travail, bien sûr. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si elle préférait qu'il soit mentalement malade ou mort.

« Je ne vais pas me priver d'un bon élément comme vous pour une question de… comportement discutable. » soupira –t-il. « Considérez-vous comme étant officiellement agent de Torchwood 1. On vous donnera votre ID demain. Mais… » insista-t-il envoyant le Docteur commencer à ouvrir la bouche. « J'ai besoin d'être sûr que vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit avant. »

« J'ai tout compris ! Vous savez que mon cerveau assimile les données beaucoup plus vite que le vôtre ! » s'exclama le Docteur. « Bien que biologiquement j'ai le même cerveau, mais enfin, si 900 ans de souvenirs et de connaissances sont toujours là, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il est absolument supérieur aux vôt- »

« Pas de dénigrement de la race humaine. » corrigea Pete dont la patience commençait à s'émousser.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, je… »

« Pas d'_emprunt _ de technologies intéressantes pour les ramener chez vous et les étudier. » continua-t-il.

« Oh… Et bien d'accord, mais… »

« Pas de leçon de morale sur le fonctionnement de _mon_ Institut, ceci incluant bien évidemment l'utilisation des armes. » commanda Pete en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

« Je… Heu… Vais faire de mon mieux ? » proposa le Docteur d'une petite voix plutôt inhabituelle chez lui.

« Pas de désobéissance aux ordres directs des supérieurs, y compris lorsqu'ils seront donnés par quelqu'un d'impliqué émotionnellement tels que le _Commandant _Tyler ou le _Capitaine _Simmonds. » précisa Pete.

« C'est évident ! J'ai toute confiance en Rose pour… »

« Et enfin… pas de _jeux de langues_ dans les couloirs de l'Institut. » conclut-il, conscient que le nouvel humain devant lui ne savait pas à quelle vitesse se répandait les ragots. Et que presque chaque couloir de Torchwood était filmé.

Rabattre le clapet au Docteur était un évènement assez rare pour être souligné. C'était peut-être un peu déloyal de jouer sur le tableau personnel, mais trop tentant. Et son visage, en cet instant, en valait clairement la chandelle. Rose n'avait qu'à s'abstenir de l'embrasser devant son bureau.

« Oi ! Et pas d'espionnage de la vie privée, _sunshine _! » aboya le Docteur en se levant, à la grande surprise des deux hommes.

Pete regardait, médusé, l'homme en face de lui. Il semblait tout aussi étonné que lui de son exclamation et portait sur son visage un air profondément honteux.

« Je suis désolé, Pete. Heu…_président _Tyler. Monsieur… » balbutia le Docteur en se rasseyant. « Rose vous a expliqué le… Le… fonctionnement de la métacrise ? Une partie Seigneur du temps, une partie humaine. Une partie Docteur, une partie… Donna Noble. Je crois qu'il faut encore que j'apprenne à maîtriser ce dernier côté… » expliqua-t-il en tirant sur son oreille.

« Très bien, heu… Vous pouvez sortir Docteur, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire, et vous pouvez attendre Rose dans la salle de réunion ou dans le hall d'accueil. » le pressa Pete en se levant et en lui montrant la porte.

Lorsque le Docteur fut sorti de son bureau après s'être encore excusé, lui avoir assuré qu'il avait compris toutes les règles et l'avoir remercié chaleureusement pour ce nouveau travail, Pete se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soufflant.

Une demi-heure d'entretien avait suffi pour le vider complètement de son énergie. En appelant sa secrétaire afin de procédé à la création du dossier de l'_agent-docteur _Smith, Pete pensa à Rose, sa _nièce _dans cet univers.

La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait hors du cadre professionnel, il devrait penser à lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour tomber amoureuse d'un pareil énergumène.

Et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la vie et le travail en couple.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

« L'objet à l'air d'émettre des ondes électromagnétiques assez brèves mais répétitives. Elles semblent gagner en intensités et tous les appareils, sans exceptions, qu'on a essayé d'approcher ont subi des perturbations. Nos téléphones ne captaient plus et nos appareils de mesure se sont emballés sans qu'on puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'ai pris la liberté d'entourer la zone de rue-balise pour délimiter le périmètre du champ électromagnétique. Comme l'intensité des ondes augmente, la zone augmente. Je l'ai établie en m'éloignant de l'objet avec mon téléphone portable pour voir à quel moment il capte. »

La dernière phrase avait été dite par Costello avec une fierté non dissimulé et Rose ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Jake. Ce dernier roula les yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur l'objet.

Rose s'accroupie et observa d'un peu plus près la sphère qui reposait dans l'herbe.

A vue d'œil, elle jugea son diamètre d'environ 30 centimètre. La surface était lisse, noire et tellement brillante qu'elle créait un effet de miroir, reflétant l'équipe qui l'entourait.

Pas un son, pas un mouvement ne semblait émaner d'elle. C'était juste… une boule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » s'impatienta Costello.

« Rond. Noir. Inintéressant. Et ennuyeux. » résuma Jake en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, _capitaine._ » grinça la scientifique. « Je me doute que quand il ne s'agit ni d'armes ni de vaisseaux, ça ne vous intéresse pas. Mais le _commandant_ à, je pense, une plus grande ouverture d'esprit que… »

« Pas de flatterie, Costello. » coupa Rose en se redressant. « Tout le monde sait, ce qui inclut moi-même, que je ne suis à vos yeux qu'une petite arriviste profiteuse qui bénéficie du statut de _président _de son _oncle _pour se faire mousser. » Elle se plaça auprès de Jake qui ne cachait pas son sourire. « Donc pas de compliments. Je ne supporte pas la failloterie. »

Costello eut la décence de paraître honteuse ce qui, du point de vue de Rose, était une avancée extraordinaire dans leur relation.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait été indifférente. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle se serait moqué d'elle et aurait mis en avant son ancienneté dans l'Institut. Il y a deux ans, elle l'aurait peut-être insulté.

Costello n'avait jamais caché son antipathie envers Rose, ou du moins pour sa fonction de _commandant, _à personne sauf à l'intéressée et à ses proches. Ainsi, même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit en face, elle aimait dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'avait obtenu son poste d'agent que par sa relation avec Peter Tyler. Suzie Costello passait pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait personne, et qui aimait Rose encore moins.

Quand Pete avait proposé un emploi à Rose, il avait pensé la nommer directement chef de sa propre équipe. Rose avait refusé, préférant travailler à Torchwood uniquement en tant que consultante. L'Institut symbolisait à ses yeux la perte de son monde d'origine, et même si elle était consciente que cela n'avait rien à voir avec cet univers et avec Pete Tyler, elle ne pouvait pas s'impliquer trop profondément dans l'Institut. Etre consultante lui permettait de se distancier des agents et de leur véritables appartenance à Torchwood. Les équipes faisaient ainsi appel à elle assez régulièrement pour des problèmes aliens, et ses journées étaient finalement assez remplies.

Puis étaient arrivé les Sontariens. Rose avait une certaine expérience avec eux et connaissaient à peu près bien leur mode de fonctionnement et leurs valeurs guerrières. Sa capacité à négocier, son esprit stratégique et sa tactique pacifique avaient impressionné le personnel de Torchwood pour qui une bataille, voire une guerre, entre les deux peuples semblait inévitable.

Rose avait dès lors obtenu et accepté le titre d'agent, et moins d'un an plus tard, elle commandait sa propre équipe. Mickey et Jake étaient sous ses ordres, ce qui ne les gênait nullement.

Mickey était un suiveur et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il n'était plus le jeune homme qui se cachait derrière Rose et s'accrochait à ses jambes en voyant une boîte bleue disparaître, mais il n'avait pas la témérité et la capacité à commander de Ricky. Jake, lui, avait un rôle de guerrier et de tacticien. Ses connaissances en informatique ne valaient pas celle de Mickey et il aurait probablement fait un bon commandant si ce n'est son manque d'esprit réfléchit et attentif. Pete s'était immédiatement rendu compte que Rose était naturellement faite pour commander. Ses capacités de discussions, son écoute, son observation du monde, de ses détails et de sa complexité mais également sa sévérité et son implacabilité en faisait un leader très compétant et apprécié.

Bien que son entrée à Torchwood ait été, à la base, pistonnée, elle avait travaillé dur dans l'Institut pour obtenir ce grade et ce mérite. Son investissement dans la construction du canon dimensionnel pour sauver l'univers avait été reconnu et apprécié de tous.

Sauf de Costello.

Malgré ses efforts répétitifs de compréhension, d'indifférence ou même d'agressivité, Rose n'avait jamais réussi à se faire, à défaut d'apprécier, accepter.

Pui vint le jour ou Rose apprit que Costello volait des artéfacts alien pour les emmener chez elle. C'était arrivé par hasard, un bête oubli de veste dans le laboratoire, et Rose avait pris Costello sur le fait en train de prendre dans son sac un objet que Rose n'avait jamais vu, mais qui était définitivement non terrien. Après une petite discussion, Rose n'avait pas fait de rapport mais la tenait à l'œil. Depuis ce jour Costello se montrait moins agressive et n'avait, à la connaissance de Rose, jamais revolé, peut-être par peur de se faire dénoncer. Son « respect » des ordres de Rose semblait maintenant s'accentué après qu'elle ait, _effectivement _sauvé les univers. Et maintenant, apparemment, venait le temps des flatteries.

Rose ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais tant qu'elles arrivaient à travailler ensemble, elle supposait que c'était acceptable.

« Il nous faudrait une cage de Faraday. » dit soudain Costello.

« Une quoi ? » demanda Jake.

« Une cage de quoi ? » répéta Rose.

« Une cage de Faraday. » s'agaça Costello. « C'est un dispositif qui nous permettrait d'empêcher cet objet de polluer notre environnement avec ses ondes. Je vais appeler l'agent Pratt pour qu'il en amène une pour le transport. Ça nous permettra aussi de le garder le temps qu'on sache comment l'analyser… »

« Je vais appeler le _président_ et l'informer de la situation. » déclara Rose. « Vous avez déjà une petite idée de comment l'analyser ? » dit-elle en pointant la sphère du doigt.

« Quand j'aurais trouvé comment le faire sans mettre en danger tout notre équipement, je vous le dirais ! Confiné dans une cage, il n'y a pas de danger, mais j'essaierai de trouver une solution demain au plus tard. »

« Bien, j'ai donc mon après-midi de libre, merci Jake de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps ! Ça aurait largement pu attendre demain ! » grogna Rose en se tournant vers son capitaine qui lui sourit immédiatement.

« Oh allez, _commandant_, ne me dit pas que tu n'apprécies pas de passer un peu de temps avec moi ! » accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Sans répondre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Rose se retourna vers Costello.

« Autre chose ? » questionna-t-elle.

Mais Costello s'était déjà tourné en criant vers un dénommé Morris pour lui hurler ses ordres. Décidant de ne pas attendre sa réponse, elle sorti son téléphone et commença à pianoter en parlant à Jake.

« Je sors du périmètre pour appeler Pete. Garde un œil sur l'arrivée de cette cage de Falapay et sur le rapatriement de la sphère. »

« C'est cage de _Faraday_ ! » s'insurgea Costello en se retournant vers eux.

« On ne pourrait pas trouver un autre nom que _la sphère _? » proposa Jake en ignorant ostensiblement des marmonnements de Costello.

« Tu trouveras un nom _cool _d'ici demain ! » Répondit Rose en s'éloignant. « Si tu en trouve un d'ici ce soir, je t'offre une prime ce mois-ci ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Jake s'esclaffa et lui fit un salut militaire.

« Je m'y met tout de suite _commandant »_

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

L'après-midi était à peine entamée quand Rose retrouva le Docteur à l'accueil de l'Institut. Elle était au téléphone et semblait… _« heureuse »_ pensa le Docteur.

Il n'avait, en une semaine, jamais réellement pensé qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse, lui, la copie. Mais sa réaction du matin même et son baiser avant de partir lui avait donné de l'espoir. Bien sûr, ici, dans son élément, à son travail qui lui plaisait, il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse arrivée à vivre une vie_ satisfaisante _ à ses côtés.

Finalement, c'était sur lui-même qu'il avait des doutes. La perte de son Tardis avait affectée ses nuits, devenue maintenant indispensable à sa nouvelle condition. L'éloignement qu'il s'était efforcé de maintenir avec Rose ne l'avait pas aidé. En voulant lui laisser du temps, il s'était coupé du confort qu'il était sûr qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle l'avait, après tout, aidé à panser des blessures qu'il pensait inguérissables. Et même si la douleur due à la guerre du Temps et à la perte de Gallifrey était toujours présente, elle semblait plus supportable quand Rose était auprès de lui. Il savait que pour se sentir mieux il devait la laisser faire, dans ce monde, dans ce corps d'humain, et s'ouvrir d'avantage à elle. Elle était entrée dans sa vie comme un tourbillon et s'y était ancré aussi profondément que peu de compagnons ne l'avaient fait avant elle. Elle s'était installée dans sa vie plus intensément qu'aucun compagnon ne l'avait fait par la suite. Sauf peut-être Donna, d'une façon bien différente. Sa chère Donna.

Penser à son amie lui provoqua une soudaine nausée et il força un sourire qu'il devinait un peu tendu tandis que Rose s'approchait, le téléphone l'oreille.

« Et tu trouves que « 4B » c'est cool ? Jake, trouve autre chose, sérieusement, on dirait un nom de boys band... Et si tu as d'autres idées, envoi moi un sms. Je serais occupée ce soir. »

A cette dernière phrase, le sourire du Docteur se fit interrogateur et elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

_Je serais occupé ce soir_. Il essayait de ne pas se faire trop d'idées. Vraiment il essayait.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas _Bloody Big Black Ball _au lieu de _4B _? C'est plus long mais ça sonne beaucoup mieux ! »

Il sentit une rougeur apparaitre sur ses joues, en repensant au clin d'œil qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il se remémora son baiser, son sourire et son délicieux petit mouvement du bassin…

« Tout va bien Docteur ? »

Rose avait apparemment terminé sa conversation téléphonique et se tenait à présent face à lui, un énorme sourire éclairant son visage. Il secoua sa tête en pensant aux humains. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. C'était toujours sexe, sexe et sexe avec eux. Visiblement, il était atteint de la même maladie.

« Je vais toujours bien, Rose, et aujourd'hui particulièrement. Tu as devant toi un nouveau membre officiel de Torchwood 1. » acquiesça-t-il avec fierté. Ses sourcils se froncèrent cependant presque immédiatement et sa voix pris un ton affligé. « _Oh dear_, je suis un membre officiel de Torchwood. Est-ce qu'on s'habitue à ça ? Peut-être que si je me le répète en boucle ça finira par devenir un peu plus naturel et que je ne me sentirai plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de travailler pour eux… _je suis un membre officiel de Torchwood, je suis un membre officiel de T-_ »

« Docteur ! » coupa Rose en posant sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. « Je sais ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, je suis passé par là. Etre membre de Torchwood après… Après Canary Wharf, ça a été difficile pour moi aussi. Je ne crois pas m'y être encore habituée … Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Torchwood est différent sur cette planète. _Nous _essayons de le faire différent. De le rendre meilleur. Et puis, Pete m'avait déjà averti. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à ta facilité à être embauché par l'Institut, mais je suis quand même fière de toi.»

Il posa sa propre main sur la sienne et s'apprêta à lui dire que c'est _elle _qui le rendait fier. Il pensa également à lui expliquer avec quelle _facilité _il avait été embauché quand Rose le devança.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien. Tu avais l'air… tendu quand je suis arrivé. »

« Je t'expliquerai ce soir. » répondit-il, reconnaissant là ses qualités d'observatrice. « Après que tu m'aura expliqué cette histoire de _commandant _bien sûr ! »

« Ce soir nous sommes occupés, Docteur. Je suis d'ailleurs libre à partir de maintenant, je dois retrouver Jake demain au sujet de ce mystérieux objet. Nous aurons besoin de toi d'ailleurs. J'ai donc toute l'après-midi pour te préparer à notre soirée. »

Le mot _sexe _s'écrivit dans son esprit et il maudit intérieurement la race humaine sur cent générations.

« Me préparer… Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, en hésitant.

« Pour la première phase de ton apprentissage d'être humain, Docteur. » annonça Rose avec un mystérieux sourire. « J'ai eu un message de maman sur mon répondeur tout à l'heure. Ce soir, nous dinons au _Manoir Tyler._ »

* * *

Finsbury Park est effectivement un parc du nord de Londres. Il est plutôt plat, mais pour la partie sans charme, ce n'est que le jugement de Rose…

On ne sait pas grand-chose de Suzie Costello dans la série _Torchwood_, je me suis donc amusé un petit peu avec son personnage, sachant que nous sommes dans l'univers parallèle…

« Pas d'observation de la vie privée, _sunshine _! » J'aime Donna quand elle appelle le Docteur comme ça ! Il me paraissait naturel que dans ses moments « donnaesque » le Docteur reprenne cette expression.

Une rue-balise (ou « rubalise » ce dernier terme désignant la marque) est un ruban qui sert à délimiter les zones telles que les chantiers ou les scènes de crimes…

Rose a rencontré les Sontariens avec le dixième Docteur dans les comics des _Doctor Who Magazine _issues 365, 366 et 367. Elle a aidé à donner une nouvelle direction aux Sontariens en liant, sinon une amitié, un respect mutuel avec l'un d'eux, Lerox. Ce dernier a aidé le Docteur et Rose à empêcher les plans « über-guerrier » du colonel Snathe, « sang pur » de son espèce (donc non cloné).

Une cage de Faraday est une boîte, ou une pièce construite en aluminium conductrice et reliée à la Terre. Quand un objet émettant des ondes électromagnétique est dedans, l'environnement n'est pas affecté par ces ondes. Quand on se trouve dans une cage de Faraday, nous ne sommes pas, ni nous ni nos appareils, affectés par un environnement électromagnétique. (Et oui, Rose a toujours du mal avec les noms, pas seulement avec_Raxacoricofallapatorius_.)

« C'était toujours sexe, sexe et sexe avec eux. » Petite référence à John Hart de _Torchwood_ dans la saison 2. J'aime James Marsters, voilà c'est dit !

« _Oh dear » _Je n'ai qu'un seul souvenir d'un épisode ou le Docteur prononce ça. C'est dans _Planet of the Ood _(_Le chant des Oods_ en vf) et j'ai tellement aimé sa façon de le dire, qu'il fallait que je le place ici !


	4. An awful roast chicken

Hello !

Dans ce chapitre, un peu de Jackie Tyler, un peu de romance, un peu du génie du Docteur et un invité inattendu pour les protagonistes !

Comme dans le chapitre précédant, il y a quelques petites notes à la fin.

Cet arc de mon histoire prend finalement plus de place que prévu… On devrait encore entendre parler de la _Bloody Big Black Ball _dans les 2 prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : An awful roast chicken_**

* * *

Journal de Rose Tyler. 25 décembre 2006

J'étais tellement en colère contre _lui _au début.

Il m'avait laissé, encore une fois. Il avait pris la décision de me larguer dans le monde de Pete, sans que j'aie mon mot à dire. Je pense qu'il a pris cette décision pour son jumeau aussi.

Je me suis rendue compte sur le chemin du retour de la Norvège que si les deux Docteur avaient fini cette phrase, si les deux m'avaient dit « je t'aime », je n'aurais jamais pu choisir. Etre, et voyager avec le Docteur étaient extraordinaire, mais jamais les choses n'auraient évolué entre nous. J'aurais pu passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, mais il n'aurait pas pu passer le reste de la sienne avec moi. Il n'aurait jamais approfondi notre relation, je le sais. Son jumeau, d'un autre côté était humain. Nous _pouvions _passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Mais, concrètement, je ne le connaissais pas. Il pouvait avoir la mémoire et l'intelligence du Docteur, cela ne faisait pas de lui une personne à part entière. Avait-il les mêmes goûts ? Parlait-il de la même façon ?

Je n'aurais jamais pu choisir, et finalement, le Docteur l'a fait à ma place. Pour le mieux, je suppose.

J'espérais juste que le Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps, ne serait pas seul. Je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-là ce qui allait arriver à Donna. J'étais soulagé qu'il ait quelqu'un avec lui. Et je comptais tout faire pour ne pas laisser _mon _Docteur seul.

Lui aussi avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's World (monde parallèle). 3 novembre 2008

Jackie Tyler avait de nombreux défauts. Elle était impulsive, criait beaucoup et manquait d'une certaine classe en comparaison de la première Jackie de Pete. Elle ne savait pas si le fait d'être si différente et en même temps identique à l'autre Jackie avait été un handicap ou un avantage dans sa relation avec Pete.

Etre physiquement la même pourrait avoir rendu les choses un peu compliqué avec lui au début. Dépasser la ressemblance et apprendre à se connaître en profondeur n'avaient pas été une chose aisée. Les différences de caractères entre les deux Jackie, même si elles avaient parfois été dures à accepter, avaient finalement aidé Pete à se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes personnes. Tout comme Pete n'était pas comme son premier mari. Cela ne les avait pas empêché de s'aimer, d'apprendre à se connaître, et de s'aimer encore plus.

En regardant ses deux enfants danser en riant dans le salon sous le regard de leur père (du père de Tony, se corrigea-t-elle), elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté envers elle-même. Elle avait fait de nombreuses erreurs, surtout avec Rose, mais finalement, dans l'ensemble, elle avait réussi à élever deux beaux enfants. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Elle se demandait cependant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour élever une enfant si déterminée à fuir la maison. Rose qui s'était enfuit avec Jimmy Stone. Rose qui s'était enfuit avec le Docteur. Rose qui risquait sa vie tous les jours à Torchwood. La même Rose qui portait en ce moment son petit frère hilare par-dessus son épaule pendant que Pete les regardait avec cet air rieur qu'elle aimait tant. L'image même d'une famille aimante et unie.

Il manquait cependant un nouveau membre de cette famille et Jackie décida d'aller le rejoindre à la cuisine. Juste au cas où il aurait provoqué une catastrophe.

En passant la porte elle le vit tout de suite, penché sur une casserole de sauce, le doigt prêt à y être trempé.

« Pas touche, Docteur ! » ordonna-t-elle en retentant un sourire face au bond en arrière qu'il avait fait. « Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'aider pour que vous mangiez avant tout le monde. Et puis cette sauce est brulante, si vous voulez gardez votre doigt, mieux vaut le mettre ailleurs ! »

« Je n'allais pas manger Jackie, j'allais juste gouter ! » se défendit-il.

« Et bien vous gouterez à table, comme tout le monde ! » rétorqua Jackie, en trempant une cuillère dans la dite casserole. Elle gouta brièvement, fit un hochement de tête et se retourna vers lui. « Je suis la seule autorisé à gouter. » reprit-elle. « De plus, vous n'avez aucun gout. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle lui fourra un couteau dans la main et lui fit un signe de tête vers une botte de carottes posé sur une planche à découper.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Jackie se décide à parler.

« Alors… Comment ça va Docteur ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis quelques jours, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous demander. »

« Oh, ça va plutôt bien Jackie ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Pete vous a dit pour Torchwood je suppose ? » Il continua après qu'elle ait hoché la tête. « Nous avons fait du shopping avec Rose, je commence à m'installer dans son appartement, mais j'ai hâte de voir ce fameux hangar aux objet inconnus dont Pete m'a parlé ! »

Jackie sourit. Qu'il soit clone ou non, le Docteur restait le Docteur. Ses paroles répondaient à peu près à la question qu'elle lui avait posée. Mais elles étaient dénuées de toutes émotions.

« Et comment vont les choses avec Rose ? » s'intéressa-t-elle. « Elle n'est pas trop dure avec vous j'espère ? Elle peut être une emmerdeuse quand elle s'y met… Et ne me dites pas qu'elle a de qui tenir ! »

« Je n'allais pas vous répondre ça, Jackie, mais vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche ! » plaisanta le Docteur en faisant une pause dans son coupage de carotte, au cas où il lui faudrait esquiver une attaque.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'éviter la claque sur le haut du crane qu'elle lui infligea.

« Ce n'était pas mérité ! » couina-t-il en se frottant la tête. « Vous vous êtes insulté toute seule ! »

« Répondez à mes questions, Docteur ! » répliqua Jackie un sourire en coin.

« Eh bien… C'est plutôt bien ! Je veux dire, je crois que c'est bien. Elle a l'air… bien. Et je suis… »

« Laissez-moi deviner. » l'interrompit Jackie. « Bien ? »

« Exactement ! » acquiesça le Docteur.

Jackie soupira et se repencha sur son plan de travail. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle espérait juste qu'il serait plus ouvert avec Rose, et qu'ils arriveraient à discuter sans qu'il ne lui provoque un trop grand mal de tête. Puisqu'il n'était pas le genre à parler cependant, elle supposa qu'il devait savoir écouter.

« Je vais vous raconter quelques chose, Docteur. » commença-t-elle avec précaution. « Et vous allez m'écouter, jusqu'au bout. Je vais vous raconter une histoire sur Rose, je pense que vous la trouverez intéressante. Avez-vous entendu parler de Jimmy Stone ? »

« Heu… Oui je crois que Rose l'a mentionné, c'était un de ses anciens petit-ami c'est ça ? » répondit le Docteur en abandonnant complètement ses carottes pour se tourner vers elle.

« Elle avait quinze ans, il en avait dix-neuf. » continua Jackie en hochant la tête. « Elle l'avait rencontré dans un bar avec des amies et était tombée dingue amoureuse de lui. Trois mois après, elle a arrêté l'école. Elle était de toute façon sur la sellette après qu'elle ait été expulsée quelques jours pour avoir mis la chorale en grève. Il y avait eu aussi cette fuite avec Shareen pendant le voyage à Paris… » continua Jackie.

Elle soupira et regarda le Docteur dont les sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle le devança.

« Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plait. J'étais… trop occupée à ce moment-là. Beaucoup de problèmes d'argent, et j'avoue que j'ai passé pas mal de soirées seule en compagnie d'une bouteille sans réellement m'inquiéter de savoir où elle était. Quand elle a arrêté l'école, je me suis dit qu'elle allait travailler et qu'on allait peut être arrivé à s'en sortir financièrement. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle finisse ses études, mais si elle préférait travailler, faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher… Surtout si elle ramenait de l'argent à la maison. Elle puis elle m'a dit qu'elle allait emménager avec ce Jimmy. J'ai dit non, elle a fugué. »

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite d'une voix dure, pleine de rancœur. Envers Jimmy Stone, envers Rose et envers elle-même.

« Elle s'est absentée cinq mois. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul coup de fil. Elle semblait malheureuse, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu une visite de la police me disant que Rose était l'hôpital, le bras cassé, et pas mal d'autres blessures plus ou moins bien guérie qui dataient d'environs quatre mois. »

Elle voyait les poings du Docteur se serrer avec force le long de son corps et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je l'ai ramené à la maison, Jimmy Stone a été mis en examen pour mal de chose, du genre trafic de drogue. Elle est revenue avec une dette de huit cent livres que je ne pouvais pas payer. Elle a dû travailler pour la rembourser, et quand elle a été prête, elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu pendant cinq mois. Elle vous le dira elle-même si elle veut. Je pense que si j'avais été traité de cette façon, je n'aurais jamais pu me relever et continuer à vivre et être heureuse. Mais Rose l'a fait. Ma Rose, beaucoup plus forte que moi. Et quand, à ses dix-huit ans, Jimmy est sorti de prison et est venue directement frapper à notre porte, c'est elle, pas moi, qui a pris la batte de base ball que je gardais dans l'entrée et l'a menacé avec. Il n'est jamais revenu. Je crois que la présence de Mickey le dissuadait de venir, même si la tête menaçante de Mickey n'aurait pas fait peur à une mouche à cette époque. »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers le Docteur et le regarda. Il était l'incarnation même de la colère. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Il avait tendance à perdre son sang-froid quand Rose était en jeux, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça.

« Mais j'ai changé. » continua-t-elle en ne détournant pas le regard. « _Personne _n'a le droit de faire du mal à ma fille. Je vous connais, Docteur, vous ne lui ferez jamais du mal intentionnellement. Mais si vous la blesser, si vous la rendez malheureuse, si vous la _laissez tomber_, alors vous aurez à faire à elle. Elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire face au jeune homme qui lui donne encore parfois des cauchemars, elle ne se laissera certainement pas faire face à vous. Et je serais derrière elle pour la soutenir. »

Elle entendait ses enfants chanter depuis la cuisine et soupira.

« Je sais que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal dans ce genre. Mais croyez-moi Docteur, Rose n'est plus celle que vous connaissiez. Elle est différente de la jeune fille avec laquelle vous voyagiez. Comme vous êtes vous-même différent. Et il peut y avoir une certaine période d'adaptation. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Et il se peut que vous soyez déçu par cette nouvelle Rose et que vous pensiez à partir.» conclut-elle.

Le Docteur semblait réfléchir profondément. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« J'aime Rose, Jackie. » finit-il par annoncer. « Je l'aime d'une façon dont j'ai aimé peu de gens dans ma vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je renoncerai à tout pour elle. D'une certaine manière, je l'ai fait… Jamais je ne la blesserai intentionnellement. Jamais. »

Jackie fut plutôt satisfaite de sa réponse et même s'il restait des choses à éclaircir, cela regardait Rose et le Docteur. Elle se retourna vers son plan de travail.

« Alors ne vous éloignez pas d'elle. » dit-elle. « Ouvrez-vous, Docteur, parlez-lui. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit hocher la tête et sourit.

« Et ces carottes ne vont pas se couper toutes seules vous savez. Aller, au travail ! » exigea-t-elle.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

« Ce n'était pas si mal Docteur ! »

Le dit Docteur s'effondra sur le canapé en regardant Rose fermer la porte à clés, poser sa veste sur le dos du fauteuil et se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tout dépend du point de vue je suppose. » soupira-t-il. « Au moins elle ne m'a pas éborgné avec le couteau avec lequel elle me menaçait. Mais j'ai vu Pete être sur ses gardes ! Je suis sur qu'elle aurait _réellement _pu le faire ! »

« Tu as critiqué son poulet rôti. Personne ne critique le poulet rôti de ma mère. » répondit Rose en revenant avec deux verres. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je suis tenté par cette bouteille de vin blanc que Pete m'a ramené de France… »

« Allons-y pour le vin blanc… » déclara-t-il.

Pendant que Rose repartait chercher la bouteille, le Docteur repensa à cette soirée. Sa compagne avait raison, cela n'avait pas été _si _mauvais. Eh bien, si l'on excluait la menace au couteau, la moquerie de Jackie de ses anciennes oreilles, les ricanements de Rose à la mention du baiser qu'il avait reçu de la part de sa mère en guise de salutation une fois (ses poils se hérissaient encore à ce souvenir) et les supplications de Tony pour d'autres histoires _drôles _sur le Docteur. Même Pete semblait profiter de son malheur, mais il soupçonnait Pete d'avoir des tendances sadiques quand il s'agissait de le décrédibiliser ou de le ridiculiser.

Non, cela n'avait définitivement été pas si mal. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Jackie, au regard d'émerveillement dans les yeux de Tony en voyant _le _Docteur, à Pete qu'il lui disait qu'il était heureux de travailler avec lui, à Jackie, dont le vin semblait avoir tourné un peu la tête, lui disant qu'elle l'avait toujours apprécié, dans cette régénération du moins. Il repensa à Rose qui dansait et chantait avec son frère sur une musique pop, aux regards qu'elle lui lançait et aux sourires qui s'épanouissaient quand elle le voyait, à sa jambe contre la sienne pendant le repas…

Etre avec la famille Tyler lui avait fait découvrir un aspect _domestique_ de sa nouvelle personne. Même si ce mot le hérissait encore, même si leur vie ne serait jamais réellement domestique avec Torchwood et avec ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Rose, les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ce soir n'étaient pas désagréables. Il s'était sentit aimé, nécessaire et appartenant à un groupe, à une _famille._

Une notion qui lui était tellement lointaine, qu'il avait oublié à quel point c'était confortable. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des siècles, et même alors pas à ce degré d'intensité. La famille, pour l'Homme était une notion indispensable, ancré biologiquement et sociologiquement dans sa personne. En tant que Seigneur du Temps, elle n'avait pas la même place. Oh bien sûr, il avait aimé sa femme, ses enfants, et sa petite fille. Il avait été dévasté par leur disparition. Mais maintenant, en tant qu'être humain, appartenir à un clan lui paraissait _fondamental. _

Il avait prévu une vie d'aventure avec Rose, une vie remplie d'aliens de Torchwood et de voyages sur cette planète et à cette époque. La Terre regorgeait de trésors qu'il n'avait pas encore vus, et il voulait emmener Rose avec lui et lui faire découvrir des lieux exceptionnels.

Mais quand Rose revint avec une bouteille ouverte, il sut qu'il voulait sa propre famille avec elle. Des enfants, des petits enfants. Il sut qu'il voulait vieillir avec elle. Il reconnut les _symptômes_ de sa condition d'humain, et n'en eut rien à faire. Il n'avait plus peur. Et tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, il lui prit la bouteille des mains, la posa sur la table, posa ses deux mains de chaque côtés de son visage et eut juste le temps de voir son air étonné avant de l'attirer dans un baiser.

Il avait l'intention de lui donner le plus tendre, le plus doux des baisers, mais ses lèvres eurent raison de lui. Et tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains à sa taille, il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son coup, et l'embrassa plus profondément.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir perdu son sens du gout hyper développé. Elle était délicieuse. Il ne put empêcher le léger gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge et il l'attira plus près de lui. Elle semblait désespérée contre lui, et tremblait comme leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Ce n'était plus un doux et tendre baiser. La frustration, la faim, le _désir _les enveloppaient. Le Docteur perdit le sens des réalités quand elle lui mordilla la lèvre. Il recouvrit de nouveau sa bouche avec la sienne, entendit le gémissement de Rose, sentit ses ongles griffer légèrement sa nuque, et sut qu'elle était aussi perdu que lui.

Le besoin de respirer se fit néanmoins pressant et il se détacha d'elle avec l'intention de revenir à ses lèvres le plus vite possible. Rose cependant, recula pour le regarder. La vision d'elle, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflés lui firent se pencher de nouveau vers elle mais elle l'arrêta, la main sur le torse.

« Respire, Docteur. » murmura-t-elle.

Il se rendit alors compte de l'état de son souffle, de sa respiration hachée et des battements affolés de son cœur. Il se força à ralentir avant d'être en hyperventilation.

« C'était pour quelle occasion, exactement ? » demanda Rose, un sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvre.

« Il faut une occasion pour faire ça ? » répondit le Docteur, tout en essayant de maintenir une respiration contrôlée. Sa dérivation des voies respiratoire n'aurait pas été de trop dans ces moments-là. « Je t'aime Rose, et je t'ai embrassé parce que… j'en avais envie. »

« J'ai vu ça. » se moqua gentiment Rose. « Et je _sens _ça… »

Le Docteur pris conscience de leur position. La frénésie de leur baiser les avaient amenés à s'enchevêtrer l'un l'autre et Rose était à présent presque sur ses jambes. _Entre _ses jambes plus précisément. Elle remua légèrement son genou et frôla le bas ventre du Docteur, ce qui le fit une nouvelle fois gémir. Elle rit légèrement et tendis la main pour effleurer sa joue.

« Nous avons une bouteille de vin ouverte je crois… »

« Oui, tout à fait ! » s'exclama le Docteur. « C'est pour ça que nous étions là n'est-ce pas ? Buvons donc ce heu… » Il tendit la main vers la bouteille pour regarder l'étiquette. « Riesling ! Très bon choix ! Quoiqu'un peu sec. Dépends bien sûr de l'année et de si c'est une vendange tardive… Ah mais c'en est une ! Bien bien ! Assez sucré dans ce cas ! Parfait pour moi, tu diras à Pete qu'il a bien choisi ! »

« Tu t'y connais en vin ? » s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant contre lui plutôt que _sur _lui et en commençant à les servir.

« Je m'y connais en tout, Rose, n'oublie pas. » se flatta-t-il en récupérant son verre.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Le sucré du vin juste après avoir dégusté la bouche de Rose était tout simplement délicieux.

Il regarda sa compagne en coin et la vit fixer le vide, un air pensif sur le visage. Il voulait y aller en douceur avec elle. Son désir ne devait pas prédominer en ce moment, il avait besoin de lui parler avant, de se connaître mieux, de _la _connaître mieux. Mais il devait faire le premier pas. La discussion de Jackie lui revint une nouvelle fois en tête, et il sut qu'il devait, qu'il _voulait _lui parler de ces quelques années sans elle. De sa douleur et de sa peine. De sa détresse, de son manque d'elle. Mais aussi de son mieux être grâce à Donna. Il sut qu'il voulait lui parler de Donna. De son retour à sa vie normale, de toutes les merveilles et horreurs qu'elle avait vu. Et oubliées. Il voulait lui parler de toutes ses aventures, ses joies, ses déceptions, Astrid, le Maître, Joan…

Il savait qu'elle en connaissait déjà une partie. Donna lui avait dit que dans cet univers alternatif ou Rose lui était apparu, elle semblait au courant de certaines choses qu'il avait faites ou, en l'occurrence, pas faites. Les Racnoss, le Titanic, les Sontariens…

Il la vit se tourner vers lui et ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il l'a devança.

Ce soir, c'était à son tour de s'ouvrir à elle.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's world (monde parallèle). 4 novembre 2008

Rose laissa passer le Docteur devant elle. Celui-ci lui sourit avec l'air d'un enfant déballant ses cadeaux de Noël et passa sa toute nouvelle carte d'identification d'agent officiel de Torchwood dans la machine devant lui. La porte menant aux laboratoires s'ouvrit devant lui et il eut un petit rire avant de s'avancer.

« Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? » interrogea Rose.

Le comportement du Docteur la laissait quelque peu perplexe. Le contraste entre le matin de la veille et ce matin même était saisissant.

Elle-même était plutôt ronchon. N'ayant pas eu toutes ses heures de sommeils, elle n'aurait pas dit non à un jour de congé pour passer la journée dans son lit. Non pas qu'elle allait s'en plaindre. Entendre les aventures du Docteur, l'écouter parler de ses sentiments, de ses impressions, le voir s'ouvrir à elle avait été extraordinaire. Même si l'histoire de Donna l'avait fait pleurer plus que de raison. Donna, si merveilleuse, qui ne pourra même pas se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'univers.

Il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait également connaître son histoire à elle, mais qu'il avait voulu commencer. Il appelait ça la « première phase de redécouverte ». Ils avaient regagnés leurs chambres respectives quand il était clair pour eux qu'ils ne tiendraient jamais la journée du lendemain sans un peu de sommeil. Et ce matin, il avait été de très, _très, _bonne humeur. Il l'avait pratiquement forcé à engloutir le reste de son petit déjeuner pour avoir hâte de partir travailler.

Son estomac se contracta et elle força son visage à rester neutre. Elle entendait déjà le « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas bon ! » du Docteur s'il apprenait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer le poulet rôti de sa mère

« La découverte, Rose Tyler ! » s'exclama-t-il en réponse. « Un objet mystérieux, non identifié… qui n'attends que moi pour l'identifier ! »

« Vous pensez donc que vous arriverez à savoir ce que c'est ? » questionna une voix ouvertement moqueuse derrière lui.

Le Docteur se retourna et Rose aperçût Suzie Costello qui les regardait de son air si habituellement gentil. Elle regardait le Docteur en se demandant qui il était cependant.

« Agent Suzie Costello » présenta Rose, « voici le Docteur John Smith. Il nous aidera, en effet, à identifier la sphère. »

« Ca ne s'appelle plus _Bloody Big Black Ball_ ? » lui chuchota le Docteur.

« Tais-toi. » murmura en réponse Rose avant de reprendre à haute voix. « Docteur voici donc l'agent Suzie Costello et l'agent Steve Morris. »

Le jeune homme brun et un peu timide qui accompagnait Costello sourit au Docteur, s'avança et lui serra la main. Costello se contenta d'un vague signe de tête avant de reprendre.

« Une équipe a amené la sphère hier. » commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un laboratoire tandis que les autres la suivaient. « Nous l'avons isolé dans une cage de Faraday, comme je l'avais demandé. Ainsi, les ondes électromagnétiques n'affectent pas l'équipement. Nous n'avons pas trouvé un moyen de l'analyser. »

« Ingénieux. » commenta le Docteur tandis qu'il arrivait à une lourde porte. « Vous avez placé la sphère dans une pièce de quel type ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit une cage de Faraday. » répondit Costello, exaspéré. « C'est une pièce où… »

« Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est une cage de Faraday, merci beaucoup. » coupa le Docteur, un air de supériorité écrit sur son visage. « Ce bon vieux Michael était un génie ! Non, je voulais vous demander de quel type de cage. Avez-vous utilisé une enceinte en aluminium ou en cuivre ? Je parierais sur le cuivre, c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour des grandes pièces. Parce qu'il est dans une grande pièce, j'ai raison ? Puisqu'on ne peut pas installer de fenêtre pour observer l'objet, sinon on perturberait tous les appareils électroniques se situant dans le champ électromagnétique, qui lui-même s'élargit, vous l'avez placé dans un espace assez conséquente pour qu'on puisse l'observer de visu en étant à l'intérieur. C'est une bonne idée, mais on ne sait pas encore si ces ondes sont dangereuses pour nous, je suggérerais donc qu'on y entre, qu'on ne reste pas trop longtemps et qu'on aille faire un check-up à l'infirmerie. Il nous faudrait également une chambre anéchoïque. »

« Une quoi ? »

Costello avait un tel air abasourdi, que Rose ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Une chambre anéchoïque. » répéta le Docteur, avec un petit sourire indulgent. « Je ne sais pas si cela existe dans cet univers, visiblement non, sinon vous auriez pensé à l'utiliser pour analyser les ondes. C'est une pièce dont les parois sont recouvertes d'un matériau qui absorbe ces ondes électromagnétiques et nous permet de mesurer les perturbations. Il faudra donc en fabriquer une. Il suffit de recouvrir les murs et le plafond de mousse de polyetrure fait à base de carbone qui atténuera sa rétrodiffusion. Ou bien de carreaux de ferrite combiné avec des absorbants pyramidaux. On devrait pouvoir trouver ça ici, non ? »

« Je pense, oui… » souffla Costello.

« Bien entendu cette pièce devra être entièrement faradisé pour ne pas perturbé les équipements. Peut-être devrions-nous entrer pour que je puisse voir cette sphère non ? » conclut le Docteur en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose.

Cette dernière se retenait de ne pas rire trop fort. Le Docteur, son Docteur débarquait pour son premier jour, et trouvait déjà un moyen d'analyser un objet sur lequel s'étaient penché toute la nuit plusieurs des plus brillants scientifiques du pays.

L'agent Morris s'attela à ouvrir la porte tandis qu'elle se pencha vers lui.

« Michael, hein ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Michael Faraday était un génie, vraiment ! » répondit le Docteur sur le même ton. « Quoiqu'un peu soupe au lait, il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié que j'ai eu l'idée du grillage pour faire un autre type de cage. Vois-tu, les espaces entre les mailles des grillages forment un miroir qui… »

« Docteur, désolé de te couper, mais tu m'expliqueras ça une autre fois. » interrompit Rose. « J'irais voir le _président_ une fois sortit d'ici pour lui faire mon rapport. Je te laisserai appeler Jake pour voir ou il en est. Il est censé être encore au parc de Finsbury, voir s'il trouve autre chose. »

« A vos ordre, _commandant _! » accepta le Docteur.

Rose lui donna un petit coup de coude tandis qu'il ricanait et s'avançait vers la porte déverrouillée. Pendant que Morris appelait le président pour lui dire qu'ils étaient en place et que tous les agents de l'immeuble se tiennent prêts à voir leurs appareils s'éteindre, et redémarrer pour quelques secondes, Costello s'approcha de Rose.

« Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle, extatique. « C'est un génie ! Il a l'air un peu fou, mais finalement, quel génie ne l'est pas ! »

Rose laissa son regard planer sur le dos du Docteur et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Très, très loin. » répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer à la suite du Docteur par la porte ouverte.

Ce dernier avait déjà sa tête à dix centimètres de la sphère et ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais.

« Nous avons observé une totale absence de mouvement. » expliqua l'agent Costello en lisant ses notes. « Aucun bruit. Aucune variation de la fréquence de l'onde électromagnétique si ce n'est que nous savons qu'elle augmente de façon exponentielle dans le temps au vue des observations d'élargissement du périmètre du champ. Quoi que ce soit, nous ne savons pas à quoi cela sert. »

« Ça ne sert à rien. » annonça le Docteur en se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Que voulez-vous dire par « ça ne sert à rien » ? » interrogea Costello.

« Je veux dire que ça n'a aucune utilité. » répondit le Docteur avec un air d'évidence sur son visage.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Est-ce que ça peut être dangereux ? » s'enquit Rose en devançant les questions de Costello.

« En fait, commandant Tyler, la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous ne sommes pas en danger. » remarqua le Docteur. « Du moins, pas en danger immédiat. Les ondes n'ont aucun effet sur les êtres humains, et assez peu sur les objets électroniques en fait. Ça les fait s'éteindre ou perdre leur repères, mais une fois sortit du champ il n'y a plus de problèmes. Le champ lui-même s'étend mais ce sera bientôt terminé. C'est bientôt à terme. Demain. Deux jours maximum je pense. »

« Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » insista Rose.

« Cet objet n'est pas une simple sphère noire, mesdames. » annonça-t-il théâtralement en pointant la boule du doigt. « C'est un œuf. »

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

« Compris, Docteur, je vous rejoint, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant ici. »

Jake raccrocha son téléphone en se dirigeant vers l'une des sorties les plus au sud du parc. Il pouvait apercevoir un peu plus loin la tour de la mosquée de Finsbury Park et, encore un peu plus loin, les contours des immeubles de l'Andover estate.

Rose lui avait montré une fois son quartier d'enfance du Londres parallèle, qui existait dans ce Londres là également. Le Powell estate était gris, triste et les bâtiments ressemblaient à des préfabriqués. Jake se demandait souvent comment il avait pu accueillir une fille aussi chaleureuse que Rose, bien que celle lui ai assuré que vivre dans un tel quartier n'avait jamais été un gros calvaire.

Andover estate était bien différent. Il était proche du parc et se situait donc aussi au nord de Londres que le Powell estate est au sud. L'architecture s'en ressentait considérablement et les immeubles en briques rouges donnaient l'impression de se retrouver dans une ancienne cité usinière de Leeds.

Jake continua sa route en direction de sa voiture quand un grand bruit le fit sursauter. Un train partait de la gare de Finsbury Park pour se diriger vers le dépôt.

Il fit un signe de tête aux autres agents qui repartaient également vers Canary Wharf quand il distingua quelque chose de blanc entre les wagons, derrière le train.

Il marcha vers la grille qui séparait les champs de rails du trottoir et y était presque quand le train eut fini de passer.

Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net.

A deux cent ou trois cent mètres en face de lui se tenait, au milieu des rails qui s'entrecroisaient, un bâtiment désaffecté. Il était entouré de wagons laissés à l'abandon. C'était probablement les anciens locaux du dépôt qui avait à présent été déplacé plus à l'ouest.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de son téléphone. Le portable de Rose sonnait tandis qu'il s'approchait encore du grillage.

« Rose c'est moi. Tu ferais mieux de décrocher. Je te rappelle dans deux minutes. Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles. »

Il raccrocha et reporta son regard sur le bâtiment au loin. Rose lui avait raconté cette histoire. Il avait été abasourdi, mais beaucoup moins que maintenant. Des mots dispersé à travers le temps et l'espace, il arrivait déjà à peine à y croire. Mais dispersé à travers le temps, l'espace et à travers les univers parallèle ? Il entendait déjà le Docteur répéter que c'était impossible.

Et pourtant…

S'étalant sur les vitres brisées et sur les portes en métal défoncées, un immense graffiti blanc occupait la majeure partie du bâtiment, formant juste deux mots.

Bad Wolf.

* * *

**_Notes :_**

L'histoire de Jimmy Stone et de Rose n'est pas très précise. On sait qu'elle a quitté l'école en partie pour lui et qu'elle est partie 5 mois de chez elle et revenue avec 800 livres de dettes. J'ai donc arrangé à ma sauce leur histoire. Les détails sur la chorale et sur le voyage à Paris de Rose sont véridiques en revanche, ils sont écrits dans _Meet Rose._

Jackie donne un baiser au Docteur au début de _Army of Ghosts _(_L'Armée des ombres _en vf).

Je ne crois pas être super douée pour les scènes de baiser… Mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux !

Finsbury park est donc au nord de Londres. Au sud de ce parc on trouve bien la Mosquée de Finsbury park, un dépôt de train et, au sud-ouest, le Andover estate construit en brique rouges.

Le Powell estate, quartier ou à grandit et vécu Rose jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le Docteur est situé au sud-est de Londres et s'appelle en réalité le Brandon estate.

J'ai gardé le terme anglais « bad wolf » parce que concrètement, c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur le bâtiment. Quand ils en parleront, je pense repasser au français et parler du « méchant loup ».


	5. The unofficial mission

Merci à Glagla60800 pour sa review. Impossible de te répondre personnellement, donc je le fait ici !

La suite a mis du temps à venir, mais elle est enfin là ! Les choses s'éclaircissent à Torchwood… pas beaucoup de romance pour ce chapitre, je le crains.

Comme d'habitude, les notes sont à la fin.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : The unofficial mission**_

* * *

Journal de Rose Tyler. 25 décembre 2006

Le Méchant Loup réapparaissait.

Voir ces mots, après des années, me paraissait étrange mais finalement pas très surprenant. Quand on côtoie le Docteur, on apprend à ne pas s'étonner. On s'émerveille, on s'inquiète mais plus rien ne nous étonne.

Le regard que le Docteur posa sur moi après la réapparition du Méchant Loup dépassait cependant la simple inquiétude. J'ai pu voir la panique et la terreur se disputer dans ses yeux. J'ai pu voir la colère s'exprimer dans ses lèvres, serrées dans une ligne dure.

Colère contre lui-même je pense.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's world (monde parallèle). 4 novembre 2008

Quand Jake entra dans le bureau du Commandant Tyler, il put immédiatement sentir la tension qui habitait les corps de Rose et du Docteur.

La jeune femme se tenait debout, immobile, derrière son bureau et les bras croisés. Ses doigts et ses yeux semblaient être les seules parties visibles de son corps encore en mouvement. Les premiers pianotaient furieusement sur son bras tandis que les seconds suivaient les allées et venues du Docteur.

L'expression de la tension du nouvel agent de Torchwood n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de celle de Rose. Il arpentait le bureau en long, en large et en travers, déplaçant les objets, les dossiers, les stylos et les quelques cadres qu'il trouvait, au gré de ses déplacements.

« Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens, Docteur, tu me donne mal à la tête ! Et tu as intérêt à remettre exactement à sa place tout ce que tu as déplacé ! »

La voix de Rose claqua, sèche. Le Docteur arrêta le mouvement de sa main en direction d'une petite balle en mousse qui reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était jaune et arborait une écriture violette qui annonçait « I'm a bitch ». Jake la lui avait offerte lorsque le stress de son Commandant était devenu si intense que ses doigts étaient en sang à force de se ronger les ongles. C'était censé la détendre et lui occuper les mains. Il se rappelait encore du sourire de Rose quand elle lui avait jeté la balle à la tête et avait déclaré qu'elle était, effectivement, plus détendue.

« Rose, tu devrais te détendre. » déclara-t-il en guise de salutation, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Son entrée stoppa le combat de regards qui s'était amorcé entre le couple.

« Tu te souviens d'où tu as fini la dernière fois que tu étais aussi stressée. » continua-t-il. « Un seul ulcère en 24 ans, c'est déjà trop, même pour un roc tel que toi. »

Rose plissa les yeux de colère, le regard toujours sur lui tandis que le Docteur fouetta sa tête de retour à elle, son regard se teintant d'inquiétude. Peut-être était-ce une information qu'elle aurait voulu garder pour elle.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sous le regard des deux hommes et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de parler.

« Jake, est-ce que tu as les photos ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix dure.

« Yep ! Laisse-moi faire le branchement. »

Il se déplaça vers l'ordinateur de Rose tandis que cette dernière faisait rouler son fauteuil pour lui faire de la place. Elle semblait être passablement énervée et il fit une note mentale à lui-même pour ne pas _trop _la taquiner aujourd'hui. Le Docteur n'avait toujours rien dit. Debout et à présent immobile, il se contentait de fixer Rose. En branchant son appareil photo sur l'ordinateur, Jake écouta son Commandant tenter de réamorcer la conversation avec son compagnon.

« On va voir ces photos, ensuite on avisera. Mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés et laisser ces deux mots s'infiltrer dans ma vie. » annonça-t-elle avec soin, mais fermeté.

Levant la tête, Jake vit les lèvres du Docteur se serrer en une fine ligne. Il la fixa sans dire un mot avant de se tourner brusquement vers la fenêtre et de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » interrogea le capitaine avec précaution, ses yeux se reposant sur l'écran pour chercher les photos qu'il avait prise plus tôt.

« J'ai trouvé ça sur mon bureau après que tu m'ai appelé. » répondit Rose en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Il lui prit des mains, sentant les grains du papier très épais sous ses doigts. Il trouva une feuille de papier pliée en quatre à l'intérieur avec juste deux mots inscrits d'une petite écriture manuscrite au centre de la feuille. _Blaidd Drwg._

Beaucoup de gâchis de feuille pour pas grand-chose, en somme. Non pas que Jake se souciait de la protection des arbres et du papier, mais il supposait que c'était sa BPJ (_Bonne Pensée du Jour_ dans son jargon personnel). Il retourna la feuille, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Il regarda de nouveau l'enveloppe et vit la même écriture indiquant _Rose Marion Tyler_ à la place du destinataire.

« On l'a testé au polilight. » expliqua Rose en jetant un bref coup d'œil au Docteur qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixé sur les zeppelins, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. « Il n'y avait aucune empreintes, à part pour les miennes. Le papier est cher, mais trouvable n'importe où. L'enveloppe n'était pas cachetée. »

« Mais… Tu fermes toujours ta porte quand tu n'es pas là… » réfléchit Jake.

« Et le seul badge utilisé dans les dernière 24 heures pour l'ouverture de ma porte est le mien. Et il n'a pas quitté ma poche. » précisa Rose.

« La fenêtre ? » proposa-t-il.

« Fermée et inviolable sans la casser de l'extérieur. » répliqua-t-elle. « Et nous sommes au 49ème étage… »

Voilà au moins ce qui expliquait une partie de la mauvaise humeur du couple aux yeux de Jake.

« Finalement, tu aurais peut-être dû les garder, ces caméras dans ton bureau. » plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Il fut récompensé par un petit sourire de la jeune femme et s'auto congratula intérieurement.

« Plutôt crever que d'avoir une de ces foutus caméras dans mon bureau, et tu le sais. » rétorqua-t-elle gentiment.

Les épaules du Docteur frémirent, mais Jake était certain que ce n'était pas un signe d'amusement. Sa posture semblait encore plus rigide qu'auparavant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il cliqua sur les photos du dépôt de train désaffecté qu'il avait prises quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais attends, tu ne m'as pas dit ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça veut dire quoi « _Blaidd Drwg_ » ? »

« Méchant loup. »

La voix du Docteur avait devancé la réponse de Rose. Cette dernière ferma sa bouche, fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Jake vit sa main se lever instinctivement et elle grignota un de ses ongles avant de rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et de s'arrêter brusquement.

« C'est du gallois. » précisa le Docteur en se retournant et en s'avançant pour les rejoindre.

La photo que Jake avait prise s'affichait à présent sur l'écran et Rose laissa échapper un soupir. Il fit défiler les autres images avant de faire le tour du bureau de de s'installer dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au Commandant.

Rose se retourna dans son fauteuil et leva les yeux vers le Docteur qui fixait les photographies.

« Je veux aller voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans. » déclara-t-elle.

Jake remarquait qu'elle ne lui demandait pas la permission ou ne lui demandait pas de l'accompagner. Rose annonçait un fait et il pouvait voir que sa décision ne ravissait pas le Docteur.

Il réalisa alors qu'ils avaient déjà dû en parler avant son arrivée. Il y avait une sorte de supplique dans les yeux de Rose et un dilemme dans ceux du Docteur. Après ce qui parut être deux minutes à Jake, l'_Agent Smith_ baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Je t'accompagnerais alors. » souffla-t-il.

« Je ne pensais pas autrement. » répondit Rose, la voix plus douce que tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et se sourirent avant de tourner la tête vers Jake quand celui-ci se racla la gorge.

« Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? Et pas d'objection, je viens aussi ! » coupa-t-il en voyant Rose entamer une protestation. « On a encore du boulot à faire avec la _Bloody Big Black Ball_ et je ne suis pas sûr que Torchwood intervienne dans la vérification de bâtiments désaffectés vandalisés. »

« Ce sera une mission officieuse. » expliqua Rose de sa plus belle voix de Commandant. « Je vais en parler à Pete et il m'autorisera sans problème à utiliser les équipements de Torchwood. Il connaît cette histoire du Méchant Loup, je la lui ai racontée. Je pensais faire une descente discrète ce soir si tu es libre. »

Jake remarqua que la main du Docteur reposait à présent sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil de Rose. Le mouvement de son pouce semblait montrer qu'il lui prodiguait un massage improvisé dans la nuque. Jake pouvait voir la jeune femme se détendre à vue d'œil. Plus efficace que sa balle en mousse, il supposait. Il arrêta ses pensées sous le regard insistant de Rose et hocha la tête pour répondre positivement à sa dernière question.

« Bien, on va d'abord passer au bureau de Costello. » reprit-elle en se levant. « J'ai réuni quelques gars du labo et une équipe de terrain pour nous aider sur cet œuf. J'irai trouver le _Président_ juste après. »

« D'accord, et… Mais attends, quoi ? » s'étonna Jake en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Quel œuf ? »

« Tu ne lui a pas expliqué ? » s'étonna Rose en se tournant vers le Docteur.

« J'ai du oublié la partie _c'est un oeuf et pas une simple boule noire _quand je l'ai appelé pour lui expliquer la situation...» admit-il d'un ton désolé. «Mais je lui ai tout expliqué au sujet des ondes électromagnétiques et de la chambre anéchoïque faradisée ! » se défendit-il avec vigueur.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers son Capitaine.

« Je te brieferais en route. Attends-nous dans le couloir. » conclut-elle.

Jake acquiesça en ouvrant la porte. Il avait hâte de connaître cette histoire d'œuf, hâte de savoir ce que cachait l'écriture « Bad Wolf », mais surtout, il aurait voulu être une souris pour pouvoir espionner le Docteur et Rose.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et la dernière image qu'il vit d'eux fut le Docteur remettant en place une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

_Ah l'amour… _pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il espérait quand même qu'ils ne le feraient pas trop attendre longtemps. Mais avec ces deux-là, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Rose observait _son _Docteur se présenter à l'équipe de chercheur qui était réunie dans le laboratoire de Costello. Cette dernière le suivait comme un petit chien en vantant son intelligence auprès de ses collègues. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jake discutait avec animation avec les quatre agents de terrain présents. Il avait été extatique quand Rose lui avait expliqué les conclusions auxquelles le Docteur était parvenu mais avait fini par s'inquiéter de savoir si le nom de l'œuf resterait le même.

Rose eut un petit sourire à cette pensée et reposa son regard sur son compagnon.

Après le coup de téléphone de Jake et la découverte de l'enveloppe sur son bureau, le Docteur s'était muré dans un mutisme dont il n'était sorti qu'après un harcèlement intensif de la part de la jeune femme. Il avait fini par se mettre en colère, suppliant presque Rose de quitter Torchwood, de partir loin d'ici avec lui et de fuir le Méchant Loup et tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter.

Rose ne voulait pas fuir. Elle voulait savoir _pourquoi_ ces foutus mots la suivaient encore. _Comment _étaient-ils arrivés jusque dans cet univers parallèle. _Qui _avait déposé cette enveloppe sur son bureau. Elle avait réussi à calmer la colère et la peur du Docteur peu avant l'arrivée de Jake, mais alors sa culpabilité avait pris le dessus. De tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir à se reprocher, Rose pensait que le Méchant Loup se devait d'être loin, très loin, de ses préoccupations. C'était elle qui avait ouvert le cœur du Tardis. Et si elle lui devait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, ce n'était pas pour l'avoir emmené avec lui voir l'immensité de l'univers et pour l'avoir mise en danger comme il semblait le penser, mais pour l'avoir délibérément renvoyé chez elle auprès de sa mère. _Deux fois._

Après le départ de Jake, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Les yeux du Docteur exprimaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait avoir à son sujet et Rose n'avait pas pu trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Il lui avait doucement demandé pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son ulcère, ce qui l'avait fait pouffer de rire. Il avait lui-même sourit, l'avait doucement embrassé avant de la serrer contre lui en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient restés à peine deux minutes seuls dans le bureau de Rose avant de rejoindre Jake dans le couloir et de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

L'inquiétude du Docteur étaient compréhensible, le Méchant Loup annonçait _toujours _quelque chose de mauvais. Mais Rose n'allait pas fuir. Elle savait que son nouvel agent n'avait pas _vraiment _voulu qu'elle s'enfuie avec lui. Il était beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien, et tous les deux étaient conscients que fuir face aux écritures « Bad Wolf » ne servait à rien. Si Rose avait dispersé ces mots dans le temps et l'espace, ils continueraient de les suivre.

_Dans le temps, l'espace et à travers les dimensions… _Rose se demanda brièvement si cette enveloppe n'était pas tout simplement son œuvre à elle. Les mots étaient généralement écris sur des murs ou sur le sol mais ils s'étaient parfois manifestés sous d'autres formes comme lors de sa rencontre avec la famille Slitheen.

Elle mit ses pensées de côté en voyant le Docteur se retourner vers elle et lui faire un signe de tête. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'œuf. Pour l'instant. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et réunit l'équipe autour d'elle.

« Le Docteur Smith ici présent a identifié, comme vous le savez tous, la boule noire comme étant un œuf. » commença Rose en désignant le Docteur et en s'appuyant contre un bureau sous le regard vigilant de Suzie Costello. « La chambre anéchoïque faradisée nous a permis d'analyser les ondes électromagnétiques, mais je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, le Docteur expliquera ça beaucoup mieux que moi. Avant cela, il a des informations à nous donner sur l'œuf et sur sa provenance. »

Rose regarda le Docteur et lui fit un petit signe de tête.

« Merci heu… Commandant. » dit le Docteur en prenant ainsi la suite de la réunion en main. « D'après mes souvenirs et mes observations, il s'agit d'un œuf de sharnille, une espèce présente sur la planète Sharnax. »

« Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de cette planète. » intervint un des scientifiques dont Rose avait oublié le nom.

« C'est normal, Docteur Taylor. » rétorqua le Docteur. « Votre niveau de technologie n'est pas encore assez développé. Dans 10 ans vous… Enfin peu importe. » finit-il vivement en croisant le regard de Rose.

Cette dernière leva mentalement les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment il pourrait garder le secret de sa _presque _non-humanité pour le restant de ses jours. Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas parlé de la comment la technologie et de la biologie humaine étaient primitives devant les autres. Pas encore, du moins.

« Je suis spécialiste en formes de vie et en technologies extraterrestre, il est donc normal que je connaisse certaines espèce et certaines planètes dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler. » expliqua le Docteur, adoucissant ainsi son propos.

« Comme le Commandant Tyler en fait ? Vous vous y connaissez en alien ? » lança James Flemmings de l'équipe de terrain. Un type énorme, pas vraiment le plus intelligent de l'Institut, mais un des hommes les plus gentil et fidèle que Rose avait jamais rencontré.

« Exactement, même si je pense, sans vous offenser Commandant, que je m'y connais un tout petit plus. » acquiesça le Docteur, un petit sourire en direction de Rose.

« Vous ne m'offenser pas du tout, Docteur, c'est la pure vérité. »admit la jeune femme en inclinant la tête. « Maintenant revenons à cet œuf si vous le voulez bien, et cessez de l'interrompre pendant ses explications. Docteur, continuez. » ordonna-t-elle.

En voyant le rougissement sur les joues du Docteur Taylor, puisque tel était son nom, Rose retint un petit sourire sadique. Elle _adorait _donner des ordres. Parfois elle pensait à l'adolescente qu'elle avait été en se disant que _jamais _elle n'aurait imaginé faire ça dans sa vie. Elle envoya mentalement un signe avec son majeur à sa conseillère d'orientation d'école secondaire. Si seulement elle pouvait _réellement _l'envoyer à travers le temps, l'espace et les dimensions... Les pouvoirs du Méchant Loup n'auraient pas été de trop pour une fois.

« Oui, donc, la planète Sharnax. »reprit le Docteur en se mettant à marcher dans le bureau. « C'est une planète très, _très_, marécageuse, presque entièrement couverte de marais. Les sharnilles sont des sortes d'énormes lézards. On pourrait les comparer à vos dragons de Komodo. Ils vivent dans ces marécages, et sont une race télépathique. Ils émettent en permanence des faibles ondes électromagnétiques. Chacune de ses ondes est unique et est comparables à votre, _notre_, code génétique. Sous la forme de l'œuf, les ondes sont les plus intenses. Pour vous donner une idée, la chambre anéchoïque faradisée a analysé qu'elles étaient comparables à des IEM nucléaire E3. »

« Docteur. » coupa Rose. « Vous nous avez dit que nous ne courions pas de danger tant que l'œuf n'était pas éclos. Vous faisiez donc référence à l'animal en lui-même, et pas aux ondes ? »

« Vous anticiper la suite de mon compte rendu, Commandant. » approuva le Docteur avec un petit sourire. « En effet, une fois l'œuf éclot, les ondes s'affaiblissent considérablement. Je crois que ce qui les provoque réellement est la combinaison de la télépathie du fœtus avec la matière de la coquille. En revanche, le sharnille est une espèce très agressive, particulièrement quand elle n'est pas dans son environnement naturel. J'ai le souvenir d'une morsure à la jamb- »

Rose toussa légèrement et le Docteur stoppa sa phrase, se racla également la gorge et reprit en lançant un regard apologique à la jeune femme.

« Je crois que c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant. » conclut-il.

« Mais comment cet œuf a pu arriver ici ? » s'exclama Costello. « Toute les failles sont surveillées, il n'y a pas eu d'activité depuis un long moment ! »

« La période d'incubation des œufs est d'environ 10 mois.» remarqua le Docteur. « Il aurait pu être là depuis un long moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire une fois éclos ? » demanda l'un des scientifiques.

« On a un labo d'analyses médicales des espèces extraterrestre au sous-sol, vous croyez qu'il est juste décoratif ? » cingla Costello.

Rose savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le Docteur fut malheureusement plus rapide et les répliques s'enchaînèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

« Vous n'allez pas le disséquer dans un de vos laboratoire sordide ! » s'insurgea le Docteur en se plantant devant elle.

« Vous avez dit que cette bête est dangereuse, vous voyez une autres solution ? »

« La renvoyer chez elle. »

« Oh, vous pensez pouvoir ouvrir la faille sans risquer la planète entière ? »

« Je me crois, en effet, capable de le faire. »

« Vous êtes un sacré prétentieux ! Finalement, je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez bien avec le Commandant Tyler ! »

« Ça va vraiment devenir intéressant… » souffla Jake en jetant un coup d'œil à Rose qui s'efforçait de rester calme et de les couper dans leur diatribe.

« Ne me provoquez pas Suzie Costello ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! »

« Oh, je connais suffisamment le genre de petit con- »

« Silence ! » aboya Rose en les prenant par surprise.

Finalement rester calme n'avait jamais été son truc dans ces situations. Elle capta le sourire de Jake sur sa gauche. Il était toujours amusé de ses coups de gueule. Quand ils n'étaient pas dirigés contre lui…

« Docteur, il sera de quel taille à la naissance, et combien de temps restera-t-il bébé ? » demanda Rose sèchement.

« De la taille d'un poulet, pendant environ deux semaines… » répondit le Docteur, sa voix plus timide que Rose ne l'avait jamais entendue.

« Docteur Taylor, avec toutes ces plantes que vous avez au sous-sol numéro 4, vous ne pensez pas être capable de reproduire un environnement de type marécageux ? » exigea la jeune femme en lançant une œillade noire à Jake qui tentait de maîtriser son sourire.

« Heu oui, je peux le faire d'ici quelques jours dans un des labo… » couina le dit-Docteur.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain. » trancha Rose. « Une fois l'œuf éclot on gardera le bébé shanive là-dedans. »

« Sharnille.» corrigea le Docteur en soufflant.

« Peu importe ! » gronda-telle en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Ça nous donnera un peu de temps pour savoir quoi faire avec. Costello, continuez d'analyser les failles. Je veux chaque perturbation sur les 11 derniers mois sur toutes les failles de la région londonienne. Étendez la recherche géographique si vous ne trouvez rien. Balayez les failles de cette foutu planète s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez quelques choses. Flemmings, à partir de demain, je veux vos hommes jour et nuit à l'endroit où on a trouvé cet œuf. Maintenez aussi une équipe de sécurité devant la cage de Faraday au cas où il déciderait d'éclore avant l'heure prévue. »

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et la claqua sur le mur derrière. Le sursaut de tout le monde lui donna une grande satisfaction. Un mal de tête lancinant lui vrillait le crâne et les mots « Bad Wolf » semblaient clignoter dans son esprit. Il _fallait _qu'elle sorte d'ici et aille parler à Pete. Elle avait conscience d'être un peu dure avec tout le monde, mais après une matinée nauséeuse due à un mauvais poulet rôti et une après-midi de merde, due à un loup plutôt coriace, elle méritait de se défouler un peu.

« Vous ! » cracha-t-elle en direction des scientifiques. « Préparez-moi ce marécage. Surveillez-moi cet œuf. Je veux un coup de fil immédiat en cas de changement ou de découverte, est ce que tout le monde a saisi ? »

Rose entendit à peine les acquiescements de ses collègues et se précipita dehors. Elle s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir en s'apercevant que personne ne la suivait.

« Docteur, Jake ! » hurla-t-elle en faisant sursauter un agent qui passait par là.

Rose lui adressa un vague signe pour le rassurer et repris son chemin vers le bureau de Pete en entendant les pas précipités de ses deux coéquipiers qui se dépêchait de la rejoindre.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

« Avoue le, tu as triché pour retenir le nom de _chambre anéchoïque faradisée_. »

Le Docteur et Rose se dirigeaient silencieusement vers le bâtiment abandonné au milieu des voies. Jake s'était séparé d'eux pour trouver un autre accès, mais restait en contact permanent grâce à leurs oreillettes. Rose n'avait pas dit une phrase de plus de trois mots depuis sa tirade dans le bureau de Costello, et il l'avait laissé se calmer tranquillement. Mais il commençait à s'ennuyer et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle allait lui parler.

Pete avait autorisé leur petite escapade et leur avait même proposé du renfort mais Rose avait refusé. Ils avaient besoin de parler librement et il n'était pas question de révélé l'histoire du Méchant Loup à d'autres agents. Cette mission était censée être une simple reconnaissance.

« Je l'avoue. » répondit doucement Rose. « Les notes de Costello était sur son bureau. J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil avant de parler. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire penaud et le Docteur se sentit sourire en retour.

« Tu es calmé à présent ? » interrogea-t-il avec prudence.

Elle était décidément imprévisible et le Docteur ne souhaitait pas découvrir à quel point. Jake lui avait discrètement glissé qu'il ne valait mieux pas être l'objet de la colère du _Commandant Tyler._ Elle eut un air un peu embarrassé à sa question et le Docteur l'arrêta en lui attrapant la main.

« Docteur, nous sommes en plein milieu des rails. »

« Peu importe. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ton éclat de tout à l'heure m'a un peu… surpris. »

« Je suis désolé pour tout à 'heure Docteur. Je ne voulais pas crier sur toi. J'avais juste mal à la tête, Costello me saoulait, Taylor me saoulait et j'avais hâte de trouver Pete. »

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de la tirer vers lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu sais, j'ai un peu honte de l'admettre, mais en y repensant… J'ai trouvé ça plutôt sexy… » admit-il d'une petite voix, ses yeux louchant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle eut un petit rire et c'était pour lui le plus beau son du monde.

« Eh bien, j'y penserai la prochaine fois. Peut-être qu'après avoir crié sur quelques scientifiques et donné quelques ordres je pourrais te réserver une demi-heure en tête à tête… »

« Ou même une heure complète… » renchérit le Docteur en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille tandis que les mains de Rose taquinaient ses cheveux et caressaient sa nuque.

Elle tira doucement son visage vers le sien et le Docteur eut le temps de penser « enfin ! » avant que son oreillette ne se mette à grésiller.

_« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de faire des cochonneries vous deux ! » _s'exclama la voix de Jake dans leurs oreilles.

Rose poussa un long soupir avant de se dégager des bras du Docteur et posa un doigt à son oreille en se remettant en marche.

« Ou en es-tu Jake ? » interrogea-t-elle en faisant signe au Docteur de la suivre.

Ils étaient à présent très proches de la porte du bâtiment, et il leur fallait lever les yeux pour voir le graffiti étalé sur toute la longueur du mur extérieur.

_« J'ai trouvé une autre entrée. » _répondit la voix de leur coéquipier, modifiée par la radio. _« J'entre par ici, rendez-vous plus tard. »_

« Sois prudent Jake, on se retrouve d'ici 1 heure au point de rendez-vous. »

_« Soyez prudent vous-même ! »_

Le Docteur regarda Rose s'approcher de la porte et tester l'ouverture. La poignée ne bougea pas, alors elle sortit un petit appareil qu'elle inséra dans la serrure. Un tournevis sonique serait quand même un plus non négligeable… Il penserait à s'en fabriquer un. Avec toutes les ressources dont disposait Torchwood il ne doutait pas pouvoir trouver son bonheur. En attendant, il était vrai que la technologie Judoon était assez efficace.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rose sortit une arme, _paralysante _avait-elle dit. Le Docteur ravala la réplique qui lui chatouillait la langue. Il suivit Rose à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Rose pensa finalement qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se séparer. Après être entrés dans ce bâtiment, elle avait décidé de couvrir le plus de terrain possible en peu de temps. Le Docteur avait voulu protester mais elle avait mis en avant son statut de Commandant. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas rappelé sur le coup que c'était une mission officieuse et que, de ce fait, elle n'avait plus vraiment à mettre son autorité en avant. Elle lui avait fourré un pistolet paralysant dans la main, et avait détalé dans un couloir.

La porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant était couverte de pourriture. L'odeur était difficilement supportable et associé à la seule lueur de sa torche, l'environnement lui semblait hostile. Elle balaya sa lampe autour de la porte et constata que le mur était dans le même état d'humidité et de délabrement que la porte. Elle tenta de communiquer avec le Docteur ou Jake, mais aucunes communications ne semblaient passer.

Son hésitation lui faisait perdre du temps, il fallait qu'elle se décide vite.

Choisissant la décision du courage, ou de la stupidité, elle s'apprêtait à tenter d'ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit des voix derrière celle-ci. Frénétiquement, elle éteignit sa lampe et resta silencieuse.

Elle n'entendait clairement aucuns mots, mais distinguait au moins trois voix différentes.

Elle se permit de respirer un peu plus profondément une fois le silence revenu et ralluma sa torche. Après un dernier regard sur la porte, elle fit demi-tour et entreprit de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Ce silence radio ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Jake haussa les sourcils devant la quantité d'armes qui se trouvait dans la salle. Toute d'origine terrienne semblait-il, mais cela restait impressionnant.

Il appuya sur son oreillette et s'étonna de ne rien entendre. Rien _du tout._ La radio grésillait toujours un peu lors de son activation, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des gros point qu'il avait souligné lors d'une réunion avec le _Président_ quelques semaines auparavant. Avec toute la technologie extraterrestre et avancée dont ils disposaient, ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir une radio que ne donnait pas l'impression de faire frire les tympans ?

« Rose ? Docteur ? » tenta-t-il en se doutant que ses essais seraient vains. Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit dans son oreille. Et aucun bruit dans cette baraque.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au stock devant lui, il fit demi-tour dans l'intention de se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient revenir ici très vite. Mais il espérait que Rose accepterait d'avoir du renfort cette fois.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Le Docteur tourna frénétiquement les pages, son expression devenant de plus en plus estomaquée au fil des secondes.

Il était dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Ses yeux avaient repéré une petite anomalie sous un tapis et il avait découvert plusieurs dossiers, cachés sous une trappe dans le sol.

Il avait déjà tenté de contacter Jake et Rose et savait que sa radio ne marchait pas. Il devait aller au point de rendez-vous, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ces papiers derrière lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas les prendre. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte qu'il manquait des informations, ils ne pourraient plus revenir. La surveillance était pour l'instant au plus bas, et il ne souhaitait pas que les personnes qui tenaient cet endroit, peu importe qui ils étaient, renforcent leur sécurité. Il ne voulait pas donner à ces gens une raison de se méfier.

Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans les papiers qu'il avait trouvé, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il prit plus longtemps que prévu. Il rangea les documents sous la trappe, remis le tapis en état et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Sa fureur était tellement énorme qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Il se demanda vaguement si un ulcère faisait cet effet là avant de secouer la tête et de planifier ses prochaines actions.

Sortir d'ici. Aller au point de rendez-vous retrouver Rose et Jake. Ecouter ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le chemin de retour. Monter directement au 50ème étage de cette foutu tour pour trouver le _président._ Embarquer Rose avec lui. Demander des explications.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Rose n'avait jamais eu _peur _du Docteur. L'état de fureur et de tension dans lequel il se trouvait lui faisait néanmoins garder ses distances. Il avançait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de Pete et elle devait faire régulièrement quelques petits pas de course pour rester à sa hauteur.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au point de rendez-vous, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, pas très loin d'une des entrées de Finsbury Park. Jake avait commencé à parler avec animation du stock d'armes qu'il avait trouvé, Rose le relayant avec moins d'enthousiasme pour décrire la porte devant laquelle elle s'était tenu et les voix qu'elle avait entendu. Le Docteur était resté silencieux. Il leur avait dit qu'il devait juste parler à Pete.

Il avait congédié Jake d'une manière qu'elle jugeait rude, et quand elle avait voulu lui dire le fond de sa pensée, il s'était tourné vers elle. Il avait l'air tellement, _tellement, _en colère que sa réplique mourut avant d'avoir pu franchir ses lèvres. Elle lui avait fait un vague signe de la main vers la tour de Torchwood et l'avait suivi alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'immeuble. Elle avait envoyé un petit sms d'excuse à Jake en lui promettant de l'appeler vite pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur qui les amenait au sommet.

Enfin, la porte du bureau du _Président_ était en vue, et comme elle l'avait supposé, le Docteur ne ralentit pas, ouvrit la porte qu'il claqua contre le mur, faisant ainsi une entrée spectaculaire. Rose pouvait parfaitement imaginer à quoi il devait ressembler pour Pete. _The Oncoming storm…_ Elle rentra à sa suite et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, haussant les épaules quand Pete lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Docteur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » questionna Pete en se levant du fauteuil.

_Inutile, _pensa Rose. La fureur du Docteur était tellement énorme que son _oncle _semblait se ratatiner sous son regard.

« Vous savez, je vous ai vraiment cru. » commença le Docteur d'une voix doucereuse parfaitement artificielle. « J'ai cru à vos mensonges, à tout ce que vous m'avez dit. _Tous les deux !_ » ajouta-t-il en balançant négligemment sa main vers Rose.

Il semblait déterminé à ne pas la regarder malgré les œillades qu'elle lui avait lancé depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Jake. Il fixait Pete en revanche, son regard ancré dans ses yeux tandis que celui-ci cherchait des réponses sur le visage de Rose. La jeune femme n'avait cependant aucune idée de ce dont le Docteur parlait.

« Expliquez-nous clairement ce que vous nous reprochez, Docteur. » dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce en calmant son envie de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il la regarde.

Il ricana. Le son était sec et sans joie, et Rose le détesta instantanément.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas… » grogna-t-il en se détournant soudain de Pete et en commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Docteur, je vous jure que… » assura le _Président_.

« Le projet Excalibur ça ne vous dit rien ? » coupa le Docteur d'une voix ironique et pleine de venin.

Rose regarda Pete en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un projet de ce nom mais il semblait que le Président était au courant. Son visage avait blanchit. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et regarda le Docteur avec un visage que Rose jugea _neutre_.

Son compagnon posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau de Pete et se pencha en avant.

« J'ai trouvé un bureau avec une trappe cachée sous un tapis dans ce bâtiment. » expliqua-t-il. « J'y ai déniché un paquet de document signé de Torchwood et de _votre _main Pete. Des documents datant de plus d'un an et demi. Des documents montrant des plans, des designs et des résultats de tests préliminaires pour _Excalibur._ »

« Docteur, je… » tenta de placer Pete pour être presque immédiatement coupé par le Docteur.

« Je vous ai fait confiance, vraiment. » repris le Docteur comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « J'ai cru à votre idée du _bon Torchwood_. J'ai fait confiance au jugement de Rose, mais apparemment elle avait oublié de mentionné ce projet quand elle m'a vanté vos mérites. »

La phrase avait été craché avec tellement de colère que Rose du se retenir de ne pas reculer d'un pas. Elle coupa cependant le Docteur avant qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus, et sa voix sortit plus fort que ce qu'elle attendait. Il fallait _vraiment _qu'elle apprenne à gérer sa colère.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire ce qu'est ce _putain _de projet Excalibur ? »

Le Docteur se tourna brusquement vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait fouiller son visage à la recherche d'un mensonge. Cela ne fit qu'exacerber la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

« C'est un projet de code A. » murmura Pete, le regard fixé sur ses mains jointes devant lui.

« Je suis au courant de_ tous_ les projets de code A, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Excalibur. » rétorqua Rose.

Sa voix était glaciale et ses yeux ne quittaient pas Pete. Ce dernier ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau fermé à clé et en sortit un dossier. Rose pouvait encore sentir le regard du Docteur sur elle, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention quand elle s'avança vers les deux hommes. Elle arracha presque la pochette cartonnée des mains de son Président et l'ouvrit. Des schémas et des calculs lui sautèrent aux yeux et elle jeta les feuilles sur le bureau de Pete.

« Je ne suis ni physicienne, ni mathématicienne. Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? » exigea-t-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Docteur toujours immobile à côté d'elle, et croisa son regard. Il semblait se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce projet, quel qu'il soit. Eh bien, peut être que s'il lui en avait parlé en premier lieu elle aurait pu le rassurer dès le début. Et aurait ainsi pu éviter de se faire traiter de menteuse et de cachotière. Visiblement la confiance qu'il lui accordait était très limitée.

« Tu te rappelles de ces rayons qui ont anéantis le vaisseau Sycorax le jour de Noël dans ton univers d'origine ? » demanda-t-il, la voix basse, tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers Pete qui avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Bien sûr. » s'agaça-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle se stoppa net en reposant son regard sur les croquis éparpillés devant elle.

_Non… _Elle pouvait, en regardant bien les plans, deviner une certaine forme de canon sur les feuilles du dossier. Le ricanement sortit de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, faisant se tourner les deux hommes vers elle.

Elle avait toujours pensé que _ce _Torchwood était meilleur que celui qui l'avait séparé du Docteur. Elle avait lutté contre les voleurs de technologies extraterrestres, contre les employés un peu trop zélés avec leurs armes, contre tous ceux qui pensaient que l'Institut valait mieux que le reste de la population. La réalité la rattrapait maintenant. Ce Torchwood là ne valait finalement pas mieux que l'autre.

Une douleur se forma dans son ventre tandis qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait être malade. Finalement elle aurait peut-être un autre ulcère avant ses 25 ans avec toutes ces conneries.

* * *

_**Notes :**_

Le polilight est un laser lumineux qui émet des longueurs d'onde allant de l'infrarouge à l'ultraviolet. Il permet de révéler les empreintes digitales dans un environnement sombre.

La tour de Torchwood de Canary Wharf qui apparaît dans _Army of Ghost _(_L'armée des Ombres _en vf) est en fait la tour « One Canada Square » situé à Canary Wharf à Londres. Elle compte 50 étages. J'ai toujours imaginé les bureaux des personnes importantes tout en haut des tours. J'ai donc situé le bureau du _Commandant Rose Tyler_ au 49ème étage.

Dans l'épisode _Boom Town _(_L'explosion de Cardiff _en vf) le projet de centrale nucléaire de la survivante de la famille Slitheen s'appelle le projet _Blaidd Drwg_. Donc, _Bad Wolf._

La planète Sharnax existe bel et bien dans l'univers de _Doctor Who_ et est effectivement en grande partie couverte de marais. Elle a été visitée par le 5ème Docteur dans le livre audio _The burning Prince. _La race des sharnilles est, en revanche, une pure invention de ma part.

L'IEM est l'abréviation pour Impulsion ElectroMagnétique. E3 est l'une des trois composantes des impulsions définie par la Commission électrotechnique internationale. C'est une impulsion très lente qui est provoqué par le déplacement du champ magnétique terrestre de son emplacement habituel et par son retour à la normale, provoqué par une explosion nucléaire. Cette impulsion à des similitudes avec les tempêtes géomagnétiques et provoque, en effet, la perturbation des appareils électroniques.

Le nom du projet « Excalibur » vient de la série _Torchwood. _Il s'agissait, initialement, du nom de la série, « Torchwood » n'étant qu'un nom de code.


	6. Seeing the stars, feeling the Time

Hello !

Dans ce chapitre, enfin un peu plus de romance. Un peu d'action, même si j'ai arrangé la scène de manière à ne pas trop en faire. Je ne crois pas être très douée avec ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Seeing the stars, feeling the Time**_

* * *

Journal de Rose Tyler. 25 décembre 2006

Les affaires de la _Bloody Big Black Ball_ (merci à Jake, mon cher Jake, pour le nom de cette mission) et du Méchant Loup sont plutôt bien tombées en fait.

Elles nous ont tenus, pendant quelques jours, le Docteur et moi, assez occupés pour ne pas avoir tout de suite à faire face à notre situation. Mon coup de gueule passé un matin quelques jours après notre retour dans le monde de Pete avait, bien entendu, aidé à détendre les choses entre nous. Mais tout n'étais pas réglé.

Combien de temps avant qu'il ne découvre que la vie humaine n'avait rien de bien passionnant ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne décide de me quitter ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte que je ne peux pas remplacer tout ce qu'il a perdu ? Que je ne vaux pas la perte du Temps, de l'espace et du Tardis ?

Oui, ces affaires sont plutôt bien tombées, mais je n'avais, à l'époque, aucune idée du mal qu'elles pourraient nous faire. La colère du Docteur face à l'arme que planifiait de construire _ce _Torchwood était un début. Et c'était loin d'être terminé.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's world (monde parallèle). 5 novembre 2008

Si le Docteur n'avait pas 900 ans de mémoire derrière lui, il aurait certainement affirmé que sa dernière nuit avait été la pire de sa vie.

Mais il avait 900 ans de mémoire dans son cerveau.

Il avait la mémoire de ses nuits d'enfant solitaire, rêvant de partir à la découverte de l'univers mais devant suivre le carcan d'une éducation qui ne lui convenait pas. Il avait le souvenir de nuits passées à aider, à consoler des compagnons après la dureté de leurs dernières _aventures._ Il se rappelait les nuits passées dans des cachots et les nuits passées dans des ruines de villages détruits. Il pouvait encore se remémorer les nuits remplies de silence après que son peuple soit parti. Il ressentait encore le vide qui rongeait son esprit comme un parasite.

La nuit qu'il venait de passer ne pouvait se comparer, objectivement, à celles qu'il avait déjà subi. Sa condition d'humain, cependant, lui offrait une nouvelle perspective. Bien sûr, le fait d'avoir passé des heures allongé dans son lit en entendant les pas de Rose dans l'appartement, son silence devant ses questions et ses pitoyables essais pour s'excuser et ses yeux rouge pendant qu'elle regardait sa tasse de thé à quatre heures du matin n'auraient pas été considéré comme les composantes d'une des pires nuits de sa vie s'il avait encore été un Seigneur du Temps. Juste une nuit ennuyeuse en attendant un matin meilleur sans doute.

Mais en tant qu'humain…

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de son humanité. Les sentiments étaient trop compliqués. Cette pierre, si lourde, qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son estomac, l'usait plus que de raison. Il se demandait comment il allait passer les prochaines cinquante années en étant si sensible, si anxieux, si… _humain._

Ce mot lui donnait presque envi de grimacer à présent. Il ne voulait pas être humain. Et il les admirait, oh oui, il les admirait. Etre capables de vivre avec tant d'angoisses, tant de souffrances, tant de _sentiments_ et de culpabilités pour des choses qui, il était sûr, ne valaient pas la peine.

Rose était un parfait exemple du talent de l'Homme pour cacher ses émotions. Elle était assise derrière son bureau en parcourant le dossier que le _Président _lui avait donné (ou qu'elle lui avait arraché des mains, dépend du point de vue) sans qu'il puisse lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas dormi (il l'avait entendu bouger toute la nuit), mais elle n'avait pas de cernes profonds et violacés comme lui. La magie du maquillage, il supposait.

Elle ne leva la tête qu'à l'entrée de Jake dans son bureau et lui offrit un petit sourire en se levant. La tension entre elle et le Docteur devait être palpable car le Capitaine leur donna un regard étrange. _Déjà vu._

Tandis que Jake expliquait que Pete l'avait mis au courant et discutait avec animation avec Rose de ce projet de canon (« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne nous ai pas mis au courant ! » disait-il. « Je ne peux pas croire que ce projet _existe _! » rétorquait Rose.), le Docteur se remémora les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé dans la nuit, quand il n'était pas occupé à penser à sa compagne blonde et à la façon dont il l'avait accusé, sans preuves.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard. » déclara-t-il en coupant ses deux coéquipiers, son _Capitaine _et son _Commandant_, dans leur argumentation.

Deux visages se tournèrent vers lui et il lut la perplexité sur le visage de Jake et… rien sur le visage de Rose. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils, le regard froid, attendant sans doute qu'il développe ses propos.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard que nous ayons trouvé ces documents de Torchwood et cet œuf a si peu de distance l'un de l'autre. » continua-t-il. « J'y ai assez réfléchi, et je pense que les personnes qui possédaient cet œuf s'en sont servis pour voler les documents de ce projet. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres documents dans cette trappe, certains de Torchwood, d'autres non. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi ils parlaient parce que… eh bien… »

Parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à laisser sa fureur exploser en voyant le projet Excalibur. Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour être compris.

« Comment auraient-ils pu utiliser l'œuf ? » interrogea Rose en se tournant vers Jake. « Si l'immeuble avait eu des problèmes avec les appareils électroniques et les caméras de surveillances, nous nous en serions rendus compte ! »

« Pas si ces perturbations ont eu lieu à des moments stratégiques. » répondit patiemment le Docteur. « Votre, _notre_, Soleil a une très forte activité électromagnétique. J'ai vérifié ça sur Internet cette nuit. Toutes les deux semaines, une tempête géomagnétique a lieu et affecte les équipements les plus pointus de cette planète. »

« Mais Torchwood à des protections contre ça ! » s'exclama Jake.

« Effectivement, mais si une caméra se mettait à dysfonctionner à l'_exact _moment ou une tempête a lieu, les agents de sécurité et les chercheurs penseraient que c'est cette même tempête qui provoque le problème. » expliqua le Docteur. « Ces gens sont des génies ! Enfin, pas des génies dans le sens _génies_, plutôt des… enfin… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » marmonna-t-il sous le regard glacial de Rose.

Le regard de cette dernière se fit soudain songeur, et elle reprit les dossiers de Pete en main, les feuilletant avec plus de force que nécessaire. Jake et le Docteur attendaient sa réaction, ou peut-être des ordres pour ce premier.

« Il y a un problème dans ta théorie. » lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes en jetant les dossiers ouverts et tournés vers eux sur son bureau. « Les dates ne correspondent pas. »

Les deux hommes se penchèrent et lurent la date. _Juillet 2007._

« Tu nous as expliqué hier que les œufs ont une période d'incubation d'environ dix mois. » continua-t-elle. « Ces dossiers ont un an et quatre mois. Pete nous a dit qu'il les a gardé dans son bureaux, sous clés, un mois après leur création et jusqu'à maintenant, puisqu'il avait trop _peur_ que quelqu'un les découvrent avec les autres dossiers de projet de code A. »

La dernière phrase avait été crachée avec une telle colère que le Docteur remercia tous les Dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas de ne pas être à la place de Pete Tyler. En même temps, sa place n'était pas beaucoup plus enviable pour l'instant.

« Ce qui veut dire que les dossiers ont été copiés _avant_ que Pete les aient caché dans son bureau. » résuma Jake en se retournant vers le Docteur. « Donc il y a plus de dix mois. »

En regardant les deux visages tournés vers lui en attente d'une réponse, le Docteur eut un flash. Un éclair. Une foutue _illumination._ Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux. Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage tandis que les rouages tournaient dans son esprit et que les éléments se mettaient en place. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons et éclata de rire. Il _était _le Docteur, après tout. Son cerveau, même si réduit à une forme plus primitive, _était _celui d'un Seigneur du Temps. Son intelligence_ était _la même. Et, en regardant l'air impatient de Rose, il espérait que son pouvoir de séduction _était _le même. Théorie à vérifier plus tard dans sa croisade pour se faire pardonner….

« Bien sûr, mais bien sûr ! » s'écria-t-il finalement en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. « Oh, ils sont sacrément bons, très très très bon ! Si la date est plus ancienne que l'œuf, ça signifie qu'ils en ont d'autres ! D'autres œufs ! Enfin, qu'ils en avaient d'autre ! »

Le reste de sa phrase était intelligible pour Rose et Jake, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, tandis qu'une idée lui traversa une nouvelle fois l'esprit.

« Rose ! » cria-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Tu nous as bien dit avoir trouvé une porte moisie par l'humidité dans cet entrepôt ! »

Sous l'acquiescement silencieux de son Commandant, il continua, plus confiant à présent que ses yeux le fixaient en brillant de curiosité.

« Je vous l'ai dit hier ! Oh, j'aurais dû faire le lien directement ! Un environnement marécageux, je vous ai dit ! Une planète presque entièrement couverte de marais, je vous ai dit ! Et par le plus grand des hasards, toi, Rose Tyler, tu tombes sur une porte attaquée par l'humidité ! Ah ! Je ne serais même pas surpris si de la mousse avait commencé à pousser dessus… Ils gardent les œufs là-dedans, et pourquoi pas même… Non… Oui ! Impossible ! »

Il se tût, regarda ses compagnons, et repris d'une voix un peu plus calme en se rendant compte de la conclusion à laquelle il venait d'arriver.

« Je ne pense pas que Suzie Costello trouvera quelque chose dans les perturbations des failles de cette année. » déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre. « Je pense qu'il faudrait chercher plus loin que ça. Je pense qu'ils ont une femelle sharnille pour leur fournir des œufs et je pense même qu'ils gardent les femelles qui naissent pour leur donner encore plus d'œuf. Quant aux mâles, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne leur soient d'aucune utilité. »

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration et Jake et Rose se regardèrent avant que le jeune homme ne pose les questions qui devaient tout deux les tarauder.

« Mais Docteur… comment les femelles auraient des œufs sans mâles ? Et ce bâtiment n'est pas si grand… Si les sharnilles sont comme les dragons de Komodo, ils ne peuvent pas en garder tant que ça ! »

« A la différence de vos dragon de Komodo, les sharnilles n'ont pas une durée de vie très importante. Cinq ans en général. Moins si leur environnement n'est pas propice, et je doute qu'ils aient entièrement recréé un marécage dans cet entrepôt. Ils ont toujours des femelles grâce aux œufs et n'ont donc pas à se préoccuper des pertes des femelles adultes je suppose… » Le Docteur prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de reprendre. « Quant aux mâles… Eh bien, les sharnilles utilisent la parthénogenèse pour se reproduire. »

Deux regards fixes lui firent comprendre de s'expliquer, et il soupira en se demandant ce qu'apprenaient les humains à l'école.

« C'est une reproduction monoparentale. Dans le cas des sharnilles, c'est une parthénogenèse deutérotoque, c'est-à-dire que la femelle peut à la fois produire des œufs qui donneront des mâles et des femelles. C'est un gain de place conséquent pour ceux qui les exploitent. Pas de mâle, une seule femelle est suffisante. »

Il vit Rose ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à son exposé mais fut coupé par un frappement à la porte du bureau. A l'invitation de Rose, l'agent Steve Morris entra dans la pièce et tendit un rapport à son Commandant.

« L'agent Costello a vérifié les activités des failles et elle m'a demandé de vous apporter son rapport. » déclara-t-il en se tenant droit et en lançant des regards timides et _énamourés_ à la jeune femme.

Le Docteur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et observa Rose froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue directement ? » exigea-t-elle.

« L'agent Costello a dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire… Et qu'elle serait à son bureau si vous avez des questions. » répondit timidement Morris.

« Vous n'êtes pas son larbin, Steve ! » s'indigna Rose en posant les yeux sur le rapport. « Merci de me l'avoir apporté, et la prochaine fois, dites-lui d'aller se faire fou- »

« Merci Steve ! » coupa Jake tandis que les yeux du jeune agent s'agrandissaient.

Il le poussa gentiment vers la porte et attendit qu'elle soit bien refermée avant de se tourner vers Rose.

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas demander aux autres agents de réagir comme toi tu le ferais. » sermonna-t-il sarcastiquement en la pointant du doigt. « Nous autres, agents de bas étage, nous sommes _terrifiés _par Costello, et nous vous admirons, ô Commandant, pour votre courage face au monstre qu'elle…»

« Merci, Capitaine Simmonds, pour ces remarques toujours très utiles. » coupa Rose d'une voix monocorde en ne quittant pas le rapport de Costello des yeux.

« A votre service, Ma'am ! »

Les yeux de Rose se voilèrent de quelque chose que le Docteur ne parvint pas à identifier et elle leva les yeux vers son subordonné.

« Ne m'appelle pas _Ma'am_. » souffla-t-elle.

Le Docteur posa les yeux sur Jake qui haussa les sourcils et n'insista pas. Il était sûr que Jake avait dû l'appeler comme ça auparavant. Il était également certain que c'était la première fois qu'elle le reprenait sur ce point.

« Le rapport de Costello précise qu'une activité de la faille de Camden a été répertorié il y a deux ans. Deux minutes plus tard, des passants ont commencé à paniquer en voyant déparquer un _énorme lézard _dans les rues. »

Apparemment, Costello n'avait pas attendu de recevoir les ordres pour remonter plus loin qu'un an dans ses recherches.

« Pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas entendu parler ? » interrogea Jake d'une voix anxieuse.

Sans répondre, Rose leur tendit une feuille que le Docteur reconnu comme étant une coupure de journal. _Le Dragon de Komodo échappé du Zoo de Londres, enfin rattrapé._ Ingénieux. Les gens qui s'étaient occupés de ça devaient être assez puissants pour convaincre les journalistes, les policiers et les autorités qu'ils faisaient bien partis d'un zoo. Les pensées de Jake semblaient suivre le même cheminement que les siennes puisqu'il était déjà en train d'énumérer tous les groupes, organisations ou familles mafieuses qu'ils connaissaient et qui étaient susceptibles de pouvoir tromper tout le monde.

« Il y a encore une chose que je ne comprends pas. » murmura Rose, coupant les réflexions à haute voix de Jake et celles, internes, du Docteur.

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes et s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur le visage de son _agent Smith._

« Qu'est-ce que le Méchant Loup vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Ah. C'était, à n'en pas douter, une question à creuser.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

« _C'est pour notre propre défense, Rose. Nous n'attaquerions jamais en premier, Rose. Ce n'était même pas un projet définitif, Rose. _Mon cul ! »

La jeune femme claqua la porte de son casier et posa son front contre le métal froid. Sa réunion avec le _Président _l'avait épuisé. Bien qu'il ait essayé de lui expliquer calmement son point de vue, son air buté n'avait pas rendu les choses faciles pour Pete. Il avait fini par lui dire que les portes étaient grandes ouvertes si elle ne se plaisait pas ici.

La jeune femme grimaça à se souvenir. Bien sûr qu'elle se plaisait ici. Mais ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ce projet était hors de la ligne de conduite qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes essayés d'instaurer à Torchwood ?

Elle ferma son gilet pare-balles en gardant la tête contre son casier.

Pete avait donné son accord de mission après avoir entendu les rapports de Costello, de Jake, du Docteur et d'elle-même. L'œuf n'avait toujours pas éclos, les équipes de terrain surveillaient toujours l'entrepôt, et dans quelques heures, ils passeraient à l'action et infiltreraient ce bâtiment.

Elle s'écarta finalement de son casier et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Son esprit cherchait encore la logique dans cette affaire. Elle pouvait comprendre l'utilité des œufs pour infiltrer Torchwood et voler des rapports top secret. Mais pourquoi cet œuf avait-il été trouvé au milieu d'un parc ? Quel rapport avec le Méchant Loup ? Et cette lettre en gallois sur son bureau... Tandis que son mal de tête lui lacérait toujours le crâne et que les mots _Bad Wolf_ ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, elle espérait que les réponses allaient tomber ce soir et qu'elle pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle se baissa et resserra les lacets de ses rangers.

Se concentrer sur le Docteur par exemple. Elle l'avait évité comme la peste depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le bureau de Pete la veille au soir. Elle voulait lui crier dessus, le secouer, bordel peut être même le gifler pour avoir osé penser qu'elle était liée à un tel projet.

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers un miroir mural pour s'examiner une dernière fois.

Cependant, elle _avait _changé. Son uniforme militaire noir le lui prouvait. Elle était _Commandant_ pour l'amour du ciel. Sur certaines missions, elle avait porté des armes qui ne paralysaient _définitivement_. Elle ne devait pas être surprise que le Docteur pense qu'elle était devenue une militaire obsédée par l'armement et qui pensait qu'attaquer était la meilleure défense. Mais elle l'était. Surprise. Et déçue. Avait-elle à ce point changé ?

Elle s'observa dans le miroir et entreprit de fouiller les poches de sa veste afin de la vider de toutes choses inutiles.

Elle aimait ces moments avant les missions ou elle se retrouvait seule dans les vestiaires. Elle savait que les autres agents allaient arriver plus tard et personne n'était assez fou pour la déranger. Pas même Jake.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête et elle observa dans le miroir le nouvel arrivant s'approcher doucement derrière elle.

Ah. Une personne semblait être assez folle pour la déranger. Non pas que ça l'étonnait. Elle était sûre qu'il serait venu même si elle le lui avait formellement interdit.

Il portait toujours le même costume, un bleu aujourd'hui, avec ses Converses, sa chemise blanche et une cravate d'un bordeaux profond brodée de fleurs (de _roses_) en ton sur ton. Il la regardait étrangement tandis qu'elle se mit à ajuster nerveusement son uniforme pour se redonner contenance.

« Il… C'est… Etrange de te voir comme ça. » commença-t-il, sa voix semblant quelque peu nouée.

Elle ajusta sa veste par-dessus son gilet pare-balles et redressa son col.

« Oh, tu sais, Torchwood et les uniformes. Torchwood et les grades. J'ai toujours trouvé ça beaucoup trop militaire, mais il faut avouer que le gilet pare-balles à des avantages. Et le grade aussi. »

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase avec un petit sourire, piètre tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue que ne les quittaient pas depuis la veille. Les sourcils du Docteur s'étaient froncés à la mention du gilet pare-balles mais il détendit sa posture devant son sourire. Elle lui offrait de faire la paix. Après tout elle n'était plus _trop _en colère.

« Tu n'es plus fâchée contre moi ? » demanda le Docteur après quelques secondes en faisant quelques pas de plus vers elle.

Elle l'observa dans le miroir et se retourna lentement vers lui. Il semblait sincèrement désolé et surpris qu'elle lui parle aussi calmement. Elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné cependant et comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

« Non, Docteur. » répondit-elle doucement. « Je suis juste déçue. »

Elle sut qu'elle avait frappé juste en voyant le choc s'afficher sur son visage. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et elle attendit patiemment sa réponse en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Rose, je… » commença-t-il la voix tremblante avant de s'arrêter. Il cherchait ses mots, regardant partout dans la pièce sauf vers elle. Quand il reprit, sa voix était plus ferme mais il butait encore sur ses mots. « Je n'ai jamais voulu… Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour… Te décevoir, c'est … Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Désolé d'avoir pensé que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec ce projet ou désolé d'avoir agi comme un gros con envers moi ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle _était _calme en fait. Sa déception ne pesait plus autant qu'avant et elle comprenait la réaction du Docteur. Elle-même avait été terriblement en colère quand elle avait découvert le projet Excalibur. Mais le fait qu'il ait pu penser… Elle secoua vivement la tête et coupa la réponse du Docteur en posant une dernière question.

« Ou désolé d'être entré dans les vestiaires en sachant pertinemment que personne n'y entre quand je suis en train de me préparer ? »

Le Docteur ferma la bouche, coupant ainsi la réponse qu'il allait lui faire et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de reposer les yeux sur elle et de lui offrir un petit sourire penaud.

« Pour les trois, je pense. » finit-il par répondre. « Même si, _techniquement,_ tu as fini de te préparer. »

Elle lui offrit à son tour un sourire, et c'est elle qui avança à présent de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je comprends Docteur, je comprends vraiment ta réaction, tu sais. » déclara-t-elle doucement. « Je t'ai assuré que ce Torchwood était différent, que j'avais travaillé dur avec Pete pour le modifier de l'intérieur. Je peux comprendre ta colère face à ce projet. Mais penser que moi, j'avais une implication dedans. » Elle secoua la tête encore une fois, comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée. « Je pensais que tu réalisais à quel point avoir voyagé avec toi m'avais appris, tu sais. Je pensais que tu savais que _jamais_ je n'aurais pu cautionner ça. Je… Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, plus vraiment. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné pour avoir pensé ça de moi. »

Le Docteur fit un autre pas vers elle, plus rapidement celui-là. Il se tenait à présent si proche d'elle qu'elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa doucement la main sur sa joue et elle inclina la tête sur le côté, la calant plus confortablement contre ses doigts.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il. « Je suis tellement désolé. Tu as raison, jamais je n'aurais dû penser ça de toi. Mais ce n'est pas _moi _qui t'es appris tout ça tu sais. J'ai exterminé Davros et ses Daleks après tout. Je… Voir ce dossier, ces croquis, ce projet de canon m'a tellement rendu furieux et je t'ai impliqué immédiatement dedans. Alors que c'est moi, finalement, qui ai exterminé toute une race. »

Sa voix semblait si désespérée, ses yeux si hantés que Rose leva sa propre main et la posa doucement sur la joue du Docteur tandis qu'il fermait les yeux à son contact. Elle repensa à son vieux Docteur avec sa veste en cuir, son accent du nord et ses yeux plus bleu qu'un ciel dégagé. Elle repensa à sa douleur, à sa solitude, à sa culpabilité. Et puis elle repensa à ce que le Docteur lui avait dit sur cette plage. _Né dans la bataille. Plein de sang, de haine et de revanche. Ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? C'est moi, quand on s'est rencontré. Et tu m'as guéri. Maintenant, tu peux faire la même chose pour lui. _Elle cherchait ses mots. Que pouvait-elle lui dire pour atténuer sa douleur ? _Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne._

Finalement, elle caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce, sourit quand elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, et dit :

« Nous sommes deux alors. »

Le Docteur ouvrit doucement les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. Elle sourit doucement et se permit d'imaginer à quoi ils devaient ressembler pour un observateur extérieur. Si proches l'un de l'autre, chacun ayant une main posé sur la joue de l'autre.

« J'ai, moi aussi, exterminé les Daleks. » précisa-t-elle. « Leur Empereur même. Je pense que ça vaut bien Davros. Nous sommes à égalité, Docteur. »

Le nouvel humain devant elle secoua brièvement la tête et posa son autre main sur celle de Rose, toujours sur sa joue.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même, Rose. » dit-il, la voix toujours basse. « C'était le Méchant Loup, ce n'était pas toi, c'était… »

« C'était une autre version de moi. » coupa-t-elle en se félicitant intérieurement des ressemblances qu'elle venait de remarquer. « Un moi combiné avec le cœur du Tardis, formant quelque chose de tout nouveau. Un peu comme un toi combiné avec Donna et formant quelque chose de tout nouveau. Je te le répète, tu ne gagneras pas. Nous sommes à égalité. »

Elle sourit en observant l'hésitation sur le visage du Docteur. Il avait probablement d'autres arguments en réserve, mais il semblait abdiquer sur ce sujet. Pour le moment…

« Rose Tyler, tu trouves toujours la bonne chose à dire. » souffla-t-il en ne cachant pas un émerveillement dans sa voix. « Je t'assure, tes mots ont des pouvoirs sur moi. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me faire réagir, aller mieux et j'ai quelques souvenirs qui me prouvent que tu peux même choisir des mots pour m'agacer. » renchérit-il, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Elle rougit.

Le sourire sur le visage du Docteur s'élargit.

Elle rougissait comme une foutue adolescente. Elle était un _Commandant _de Torchwood bordel ! En colère contre elle-même, elle lui tira la langue et se gifla mentalement presque immédiatement. _Très mature, Tyler._

« Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

La surprise dut se voir sur son visage car le sourire du Docteur se fana un peu et sa voix se fit plus hésitante.

« C'est que… » commença-t-il. « Tu m'a manqué cette nuit. Ce n'est pas qu'on avait l'habitude de… Enfin… Tu vois ! Mais depuis ces deux jours on s'est embrassé souvent, et ça me manque ! On est plutôt bon à ça, _brillant _même ! Enfin si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais… »

Rose Tyler était une femme. Et les femmes connaissaient une méthode infaillible pour arrêter un babillage inutile quand il y avait _tellement _d'autre chose à faire.

Alors elle l'embrassa. La réponse du Docteur fut instantanée et elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait fait tout ça à dessein. Ses pensées s'effritèrent quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et elle installa ses mains autour de sa nuque.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Les autres agents pouvaient rentrer à n'importe quel moment, et même si ils frappaient généralement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, elle n'était pas sûre de l'entendre. Ils avaient une mission. Ils devaient se préparer. Le Docteur n'était même pas habillé pour partir. Elle descendit ses mains vers sa poitrine dans l'idée de le repousser quand un gémissement traitre s'échappa de ses lèvres que le Docteur mordillait avec assiduité.

_Oh et puis merde._

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente. Le Docteur la poussait à présent contre le mur et elle n'était que trop heureuse de se laisser faire, le tirant plus proche d'elle par les revers de son costumes.

Elle laissa sa tête frapper le miroir derrière elle tandis que la bouche de son compagnon s'attaquait à présent à sa gorge. Ses mains semblaient être partout, frénétiques et tremblantes, mais tellement, oh tellement précises. Elle sentait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre serrant sa taille. Elle sentait une main ouvrant ses cuisses pour s'installer plus confortablement entre elles et l'autre tenant son visage en coupe. Elle sentait une main sur son sein et l'autre s'accrochant à l'arrière de son genou pour le soulever autour de sa hanche.

Elle baissa la tête et réclama sa bouche à nouveau. Elle entendait vaguement ses propres gémissements étouffés et la respiration chaotique du Docteur qui laissait échapper parfois un son qui se rapprochait d'un grognement.

Il commença à bouger ses hanches, toujours maintenues par une de ses jambes, et elle fut perdue.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se dira qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que le pantalon de l'uniforme militaire noir de Torchwood était si fin. Il devait l'être pour qu'elle puisse à ce point être consciente de l'excitation de son partenaire.

Mais dans le moment présent, elle ne pensait pas à ça. Elle ne pensait pas _du tout_ en fait. Elle _ressentait_.

Une de ses propres mains se crispa sur la nuque du Docteur et elle le tira plus proche d'elle encore. Son autre main trouva le chemin entre leur deux corps et elle retint son sourire au glapissement de surprise et de plaisir du Docteur. Il l'embrassa plus profondément si c'était possible et elle jura voir des étoiles et sentir le Temps lui-même.

Et puis ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs fronts reposant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains toujours positionnées à des endroits stratégiques.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ils ne bougèrent pas.

La voix d'un agent s'éleva, légèrement étouffée par la porte.

« Commandant, vous avez terminé ? »

Le Docteur tremblait, se rendit compte Rose. La main qui tenait un de ses seins remonta lentement vers son cou et il reposa doucement dans sa nuque avant de tirer le bas de son visage vers lui d'un coup sec et d'arrêter ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de la jeune femme.

« Je suis pardonné, maintenant ? »murmura-t-il d'un ton si taquin, si sensuel et si inquiet en même temps que Rose se demanda brièvement s'il n'y avait pas d'autres Docteurs qui se partageaient le même corps.

Elle sourit de ce sourire qu'elle avait longuement pratiqué devant son miroir dans sa chambre d'adolescente. Un sourire lent, sexy et mystérieux qui, elle espérait, ferait autant d'effet sur le Docteur qu'il en avait fait sur ses anciens prétendants et petits-amis.

En reculant son visage, elle remarqua le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il déglutissait et se félicita intérieurement avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer sa réponse à l'oreille.

« Pas entièrement, mais j'ai bien une idée sur la façon dont tu pourrais _profondément _t'excuser. »

Le souffle haché du Docteur et son léger gémissement la firent sourire plus largement. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait fait un « tape m'en cinq » à elle-même.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Jake s'avança prudemment dans la pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas vomir.

La puanteur était à la limite de l'insoutenable. L'humidité de la salle dut à la recréation d'un environnement marécageux mélangée à l'odeur des cadavres de sharnilles qui pourrissaient contre les murs formaient une association qu'il qualifiait dans son esprit de _dégueulasse._

Ils avaient pénétrés dans le bâtiment désaffecté de la gare de Finsbury Park une bonne heure auparavant selon son horloge interne, puisque sa montre numérique ne fonctionnait plus. Ils n'avaient croisés que quelques personnes, rapidement maîtrisées et paralysées. Certains agents étaient restés pour surveiller la zone pendant qu'accompagné du Docteur, de Rose et d'une dizaine d'autres agents, il avait passé la porte dont la jeune femme leur avait parlé.

La salle était grande. Elle ressemblait à un hangar en fait et était située dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Des passerelles faisaient le tour de la pièce, accessibles par des escaliers situés de chaque côté du petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

Dès qu'ils avaient franchi le pas de la porte, Rose s'était arrêté, semblant écouter quelque chose. Elle avait croisé le regard du Docteur qui lui avait dit un mot, silencieusement.

_Télépathique._

Il avait compris en entrant plus profondément dans la pièce. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un criait dans son esprit. Le son était très bas, mais assez perturbant. Ce n'était définitivement pas humain, mais la douleur qui se dégageait de ces hurlements aurait presque pu le faire pleurer s'il n'était pas si décidé à être professionnel sur le terrain. Il avait vu Rose grimacer et se tenir la tête et s'était vaguement demandé si elle l'entendait plus distinctement que lui. Le son des cris ne lui semblait pas si fort…

Ils s'étaient séparés pour balayer le périmètre et le Docteur et lui avait continué d'avancer dans la pièce.

Il distinguait des formes, deux, ou trois, il n'était pas sûr, et s'immobilisa. Le Docteur lui fit un vague signe de tête et continua d'avancer dans le nuage d'humidité qui stagnait dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha à son tour, conscient que les oreillettes ne marcheraient pas s'il trouvait quelque chose.

Il y avait trois formes en fait. Trois sharnilles, plus grosse que des dragons de Komodo ou de ce qu'il avait pu en lire. Chacune des trois avaient cinq ou six œufs autour d'elles et paraissaient, s'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de lézards géants, terrifiées. Recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, les sharnilles criaient. Elles criaient dans leurs esprits et Jake pouvait les entendre. Il allait définitivement être malade.

Les colliers en métal qui serraient leurs cous étaient accrochés à des chaînes dont les maillons semblaient faire la taille de son poing. La faible lueur des néons de la pièce, encore plus atténuée par le nuage de brume, ne lui permettait pas de voir jusqu'où elles allaient.

Les yeux du Docteur étaient plissés de colères et il se souvint de ce que Rose lui avait dit un jour. _Il a dissout le gouvernement d'Harriet Jones avec six mots._

Nul doute qu'il pourrait dissoudre un gouvernement avec un regard de ce genre, s'il le voulait.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une porte s'ouvrir sur son côté droit et savait, _savait, _que ce n'était pas un de ses coéquipiers.

Tout alla très vite.

Il ne voyait pas nettement, mais distinguer les formes était suffisant. Il fit mouche sur trois d'entre elles, les paralysant instantanément. Le Docteur semblait avoir de bons réflexes lui aussi puisqu'il était dès à présent accroupi derrière une caisse en bois et tirait lui aussi sur les hommes apparus par cette porte.

Après quelques secondes ils se redressèrent tous les deux et Jake se permit un soupir.

« Beaux tirs, Docteur. » murmura-t-il doucement en faisant un signe lointain à un agent pour qu'il vienne les aider à les attacher.

« Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plait. » répondit le Docteur avec une voix qui fit penser à Jake qu'il allait, lui aussi, être malade.

Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques minutes avant de se redresser.

Jake s'apprêta à parler quand une autre forme sortit de la porte. Il leva immédiatement son arme et la rabaissa après avoir entendu la voix parler.

« La voie est libre, Capitaine. » déclara l'agent Flemmings. « Il n'y a plus personnes dans ce bureau et tout le reste du bâtiment est sécurisé. »

« Comment êtes-vous entré par-là ? » demanda Jake.

« Le bureau à une autre porte. » répondit simplement Flemmings avant de se retourner.

Bon sang, ce type n'était pas du tout loquace et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Rose l'aimait bien. En plus, il était loin d'être futé…

« Jake ! »

Le cri du Docteur le prit par surprise et il se retourna, arme levé pour voir un homme tomber à terre à cinq mètres de lui, son pistolet résonnant dans la pièce tandis qu'il touchait le sol. Il leva les yeux et distingua une forme perchée sur la passerelle qui faisait le tour du hangar.

« C'était limite, Capitaine. La prochaine fois, restez sur vos gardes avant de vous détendre. »

La voix de Rose tremblait un peu malgré son ton de Commandant. Il la vit se déplacer et descendre par un escalier qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer. Il put la reconnaître réellement à six ou sept mètres de lui. Elle continua d'avancer et lui frappa durement l'arrière de la tête avant de se tourner vers Flemmings, ignorant son exclamation de douleur.

« Vous êtes sûr que toute la zone est sécurisé cette fois ? » questionna-t-elle.

A l'affirmation de son agent de terrain, Rose lui ordonna d'attacher l'homme qu'elle venait d'endormir d'une fléchette paralysante. Elle avait ordonné d'emmener ces fusils paralysant, malgré les réticences du Docteur, arguant que les sharnilles _étaient _dangereuses selon ses propres dires, et qu'elles le seraient encore plus si elles étaient maltraitées. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'elle ait également décidé de s'en équiper.

« Tout va bien ? »demanda-t-elle au Docteur d'une voix douce, et Jake ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Elle ne lui parlait jamais aussi gentiment en mission… C'était un point important qu'il aurait à discuter avec elle, et il se régalait déjà de son regard honteux s'il lui faisait la remarque sur son favoritisme. Il _adorait _embêter Rose Tyler.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse du Docteur et s'approcha doucement des sharnilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elles ? » demanda-t-il, les cris résonnant encore à l'intérieur de sa tête, bien que beaucoup moins fort. C'était comme si elles savaient ce qui se passait. Comme si elles sentaient que leurs bourreaux ne leurs feraient plus de mal. Eh bien, elles le sentaient probablement. Il faudrait qu'il demande au Docteur.

« Je pense que nous pouvons les déplacer vers… »

Il n'entendit jamais la fin de sa phrase. Des heures plus tard, il se demanderait encore comment il avait pu être aussi stupide.

Le coup de feu le fit se retourner et il sut, il _sut, _que si son Commandant ne parlait plus, c'est qu'elle avait été touchée. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour balayer la zone du regard avec rapidité et efficacité, repérer un mouvement sur la passerelle, plonger vers le pistolet de l'homme que Rose avait maîtrisé quelques minutes plus tôt et tirer, tirer et tirer encore.

Les tirs des armes paralysantes et les coups de feu résonnaient dans ses oreilles et il vit, comme au ralenti, la forme vague s'effondrer en avant, heurter la rambarde et dégringoler à quelques mètres de lui. L'homme était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer et de vider le chargeur de son arme sur le corps disloqué.

Quand il n'y eut plus que le _clic-clic_ qui l'informa que son arme était vide il la lâcha.

Rose n'avait toujours pas fini sa phrase.

Rose n'avait toujours pas parlé du tout.

Tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les cris du Docteur.

Il se retourna lentement, et ne comprit pas.

Tout ce qu'il voyait était _rouge. _

Rouge comme les yeux des sharnilles. Rouge comme les mains du Docteur. Rouge comme la mare de sang qui s'étendait sous le crâne de Rose.

* * *

_**Notes :**_

La parthénogenèse est la reproduction monoparentale et est observé chez quelques poissons, insectes et reptiles. Elle n'est pas, il me semble, encore avérée scientifiquement sur les dragons de Komodo.

_« Ne m'appelle pas Ma'am. » _Petite référence à l'épisode _Turn left _(_Le choix de Donna _en vf) de la saison 4. Quand Rose amène Donna à UNIT pour voir le Tardis, les gens l'appelle _Ma'am_ car elle ne leur dit pas son nom.

Le Zoo de Londres est situé au nord de Regent's Park, au nord de Londres (mais plus au sud que Finsbury Park) et non loin de Camden Town. Selon Wikipédia, il y a bien des Dragons de Komodo dans ce zoo.


	7. Team TSD

Hello !

Voilà la suite ! Pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que la dernière partie de ce chapitre justifie la note T de ma fic…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Team TSD**_

* * *

Journal de Rose Tyler. 25 décembre 2006

Mourir est une chose étrange. Dans mon cas du moins.

Ma vie n'a pas défilé devant mes yeux avant que je donne mon dernier souffle. Je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans un endroit blanc, lumineux et entourée d'angelots. Je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans une fournaise pleine de diablotins (J'ai déjà rencontré _Satan, _merci beaucoup).

Une balle dans la tête est rapide. J'étais debout, puis j'étais morte.

Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose à vrai dire. Une musique. Du latin peut être. Une vision. Le Docteur qui se régénère.

Et puis mon réveil. Dans un endroit blanc. Mais pas d'anges autour de moi.

J'étais seule.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's world (monde parallèle). 6 novembre 2008

Le Docteur regardait son verre avec un regard vide. La bouteille de vodka avait diminué de moitié depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé. Sa vision se floutait, ses mouvements devenaient plus lents et confus et son corps était anesthésié. En tout cas il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur quand il avait frappé son point sur la table basse de leur salon. Demain (ou plutôt tout à l'heure à en juger par l'heure tardive, ou très matinale, affichée sur l'horloge) serait une autre histoire. Il aurait probablement la plus grosse gueule de bois de sa vie. Il aurait probablement mal à la main.

Ce n'était cependant rien en comparaison de l'étau qui semblait comprimer son cœur, du couteau qui semblait s'enfoncer en permanence dans son ventre et du tremblement que l'alcool semblait avoir calmé, _pour l'instant._

En finissant son verre d'une traite, il se demanda si, quand il aurait fini la bouteille, la douleur aurait complètement disparu.

Il en doutait.

Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Remplissant de nouveau son verre, il se demanda ou était Rose maintenant. Il l'imaginait dans un endroit paisible, un paradis ou elle pourrait le regarder vivre sa vie, jour après jour, seul.

Il n'avait jamais cru à un Dieu, ou à plusieurs Dieux. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'enfer ou au paradis. Même après avoir rencontré Satan, il doutait de son existence.

_I believe in her._

Elle était la seule chose en laquelle il croyait. Après toutes ces années, elle était la seule chose qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que d'autre appelait _la foi._ Et elle n'était plus là.

Le Docteur secoua la tête. Les images, sournoises, continuaient d'affluer dans son esprit. Il but son verre avant de se resservir en revivant malgré lui la pire soirée de sa vie d'humain. Une de pires soirées de ses siècles de vie.

Le sang, trop de sang. Cette couleur rouge qu'il allait détester jusqu'à sa mort. Et cette odeur, cette _odeur… _Une odeur métallique qui lui donnait la nausée.

Il se revoyait, tenant sa tête, la berçant contre son corps, la vision floutée par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Il la revoyait, les yeux ouverts dans un air d'étonnement, la bouche ouverte sur sa dernière phrase qu'elle ne finirait jamais.

Il entendait vaguement ses propres hurlements, mélange indistinct de commandes (« _Réveille-toi ! Relève-toi ! »_), de rage (_« Appelez une putain d'ambulance ! »_) et de suppliques. Oh, tellement de suppliques (_« S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux… Parles moi. Ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas… »_).Il entendait Jake crier dans son téléphone. Il entendait les gens lui demander de la lâcher.

Il sentait des mains sur lui, le forçant à se séparer de Rose, de _sa _Rose. Il se débattait, luttant pour la rejoindre tandis que la civière s'éloignait. Et puis il sentait des mains saisissant son visage et la voix de Jackie Tyler parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle l'enveloppait dans ses bras, son corps entier secoué de sanglots et il arrêtait de se débattre. Il restait immobile, les yeux maintenant secs, le regard fixé sur _le corps._

Des frappements contre la porte le sortirent de ses souvenirs et il maudit la personne qui osait le déranger.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Régulièrement, les coups revenaient et la voix de Jake se faisait entendre.

Le Docteur se leva lentement du canapé dans l'idée de l'ignorer et de continuer à se saouler dans son lit. Il tangua un moment, repris son équilibre, et se vit tout à coup tel qu'il était. Un homme saoul, ravagé par la mort de… De quoi ? Son amie ? Sa compagne ? _L'amour de sa vie _?

Il se mit soudain à ricaner. _Putain d'humain._ Saloperie de vie trop fragile et trop courte.

Il prit lentement la bouteille de vodka, et, tandis que des coups retentissaient une nouvelle fois contre la porte, il la soupesa et la fit tourner entre ses mains. Elle était beaucoup, _beaucoup_, moins lourde qu'au début. Ca faciliterait les choses.

Lorsque la bouteille s'écrasa contre la porte d'entrée, il ressentit un soulagement. Puis un grand vide. Il voulait jeter, casser et briser d'autres choses, mais c'était ses affaires à _elle. _Il serait damné s'il leurs faisaient quoi que ce soit.

Les sanglots arrivèrent, imprévus, tandis qu'il regardait les débris de sa bouteille.

Ses épaules se secouèrent et il ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas, tandis qu'il tentait de garder ses hoquets silencieux. Au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, il savait qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Le fait d'avoir jeté cette bouteille devait avoir également alerté son coéquipier.

Les bras de Jake l'entourèrent et il ne put plus tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, se tenant l'un l'autre comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes de Jake tombant sur le haut de la tête du Docteur.

Il enfouit la tête dans la veste du Capitaine et, tandis que ses joues accueillaient finalement ses pleurs et qu'il étouffait ses cris dans sa poitrine agitée, elle aussi, de soubresauts, il maudit les humains et leur mortalité une nouvelle fois.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete Tyler soupira en passant sa main sur son visage. Il avait renvoyé le Docteur chez lui en disant à Jake de le surveiller de près et en lui donnant son double des clés de l'appartement de Rose. Il avait renvoyé Jackie au manoir, auprès de Tony qui dormait, en sachant très bien qu'elle détestait qu'un agent de Torchwood le garde. Il était maintenant seul, dans le couloir, devant l'infirmerie des sous-sols de l'institut.

Il n'avait pas _pu_, laisser sa fille à la morgue. Elle était partie, il le savait. Mais la morgue était pour l'instant trop… définitive.

Il souffla profondément pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer et s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait là.

Les débuts avec Rose avaient été difficiles. Il n'avait jamais été père et Rose attendait _tellement _de lui. Elle avait apparemment rencontré une fois son vrai père, et cherchait à le retrouver en lui. Il n'avait jamais pu lui donner. Lentement, les _papa _devinrent des _Pete_. Finalement, travailler ensemble avait été plus utile à leur relation que tous les trucs père-fille que Jackie avait essayé de leur faire faire. Ils avaient appris à se connaître.

Il avait appris à voir en elle une vrai fille, à reconnaître des détails qui lui rappelait lui-même, ou la famille Tyler. Elle tenait évidemment beaucoup de sa mère, mais il se revoyait parfois en elle et cela provoquait une sensation au creux de son estomac qu'il ne parviendrait à identifier qu'après la naissance de Tony. Il était _père. _Il avait été père avant d'avoir son petit garçon, finalement.

Elle avait appris à le voir comme un homme à part entière et plus comme l'ombre d'un homme qu'elle n'avait connu qu'une seule journée. Elle s'était reconnu en lui et même quand, plus tard, elle l'appelait _Président_, il pouvait voir cette chaleur dans ses yeux. Cet amour filial qui dépassait le sang, la simple familiarité d'un visage et même les dimensions. Même si ses derniers _Président_ avaient été froids, du fait de leur accrochage au sujet du projet Excalibur.

Elle ne l'appelait _papa _que pour le taquiner, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Ses _Pete _étaient dits avec plus de sentiments que ne l'avaient été ses premiers _papa. _Elle était sa fille.

Elle _était, _et c'était bien là le problème.

Il se leva d'un bond, sortant de ses pensées, quand le médecin ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie devant lui.

« Une balle en pleine tête. Elle n'a pas souffert, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de penser, ou de le voir venir. Toutes mes condoléances, _Président _Tyler. »

Le docteur Ruiz était un bon médecin. Mais son calme et sa froideur donnait envie à Pete de le frapper. Se contenant, et sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y était pour rien, il le remercia d'un vague signe de tête et hésita à entrer dans la chambre.

« Elle est… présentable maintenant, monsieur. » déclara le médecin en voyant son hésitation avant de s'éloigner.

_Plus tard. _Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. La morgue était trop définitive. Voir son corps serait au-dessus de ses forces. Oh, il l'avait vu, sur la civière. Mais le sang encore présent faisait plus penser à une blessure qu'à une mort. Il n'avait pas voulu, pas _pu_, regarder la fermeture du sac.

Il s'éloigna lentement en commençant à organiser dans son esprit les prochains jours. Le fleuriste, les pompes funèbres, le cimetière… Et Jackie, _Dieu, _Jackie. Que pouvait-il faire pour soulager la douleur d'une mère quand la sienne était déjà si intense ?

Il fut bousculé par le docteur Ruiz et deux infirmières, et faillit entrer en collision directe avec un aide-soignant.

Les quatre personnes entrèrent dans la chambre de Rose et il entendait leurs voix, mélange de chuchotements, d'exclamations sans comprendre le sens de leurs paroles.

Pete marcha fermement vers la porte dans l'idée de leur dire le fond de sa pensée. Rose était morte, _morte,_ et ils entraient dans sa chambre sans aucun respect pour son _corps._

La colère allait parler pour lui quand il entra dans la pièce, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit Rose.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire exactement qu'est ce qui se passe, _bordel de merde _! » s'écria la jeune femme en tentant de se lever de son lit.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il vit et entendit avant que tout ne devienne noir. Et pendant qu'il s'effondrait au sol, il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux moqueries qui l'attendaient quand il se réveillerait. Le _Président _Pete Tyler qui tombait dans les pommes. Quelle blague.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Rose se sentait brûler.

La musique était envahissante. Les images étaient partout autour d'elle.

Elle reconnaissait quelques mots de latin, sans en comprendre leurs significations. Elle voyait le Docteur briller de cette énergie régénératrice.

La musique explosa soudain dans son esprit, pareille à la levée d'un orchestre au moment poignant d'une symphonie, pareille à l'explosion d'or qui provenait du corps du Docteur. La sensation de brulure augmenta jusqu'à devenir intense. Trop intense.

Rose souhaita alors mourir. Elle souhaita que la douleur s'arrête.

Et puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière blanche et crue qui l'entourait lui fit papillonner les paupières. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour s'y habituer et elle se redressa lentement. Les détails autour d'elle étaient encore flous, mais elle pouvait voir qu'elle était seule.

Elle poussa un long soupir et tenta de se remémorer les dernières heures en poussant ses paumes contre ses yeux.

L'entrepôt. Les sharnilles. Jake, qui avait failli y passer. Elle se souvenait avoir donné quelques ordres et s'être inquiétée du bien-être et de la sécurité du Docteur. Et puis… rien.

Elle releva la tête et reconnu l'infirmerie. Avait-elle fait un malaise ? Fouillant dans son esprit elle ne trouva rien. Un air flottait dans sa tête et le flash d'une image montrant la régénération du Docteur passa devant ses yeux. Elle secoua sa tête et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle refaisait encore une fois le déroulement de la soirée dans son esprit, elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre. Enfin, plutôt le _claquage _de la porte de la chambre contre le mur.

Quatre personnes l'entourèrent et elle reconnut le docteur Ruiz accompagné d'infirmières et d'un aide-soignant dont elle ne se souvenait pas du nom, mais qu'elle avait trouvé beau à son arrivée dans cet univers. Peut-être aurait-elle pu tenter une approche, dans une autre vie.

Ils murmuraient tous avec précipitation et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Ils avaient leurs regards fixés sur elle et cela lui rappelait le conseil de discipline de l'école, quand ses enseignants tentaient de résoudre son cas. Comme si elle était un problème de mathématique.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand elle entendit _« impossible » _et _« morte_ » dans la même phrase. Ils la regardaient toujours avec ce mélange de fascination, de choc et même d'horreur pour l'une des infirmières.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire exactement qu'est ce qui se passe, _bordel de merde _! »

L'exclamation les prit par surprise, de même que ses tentatives pour se lever.

Un hoquet venant de la porte de la chambre leurs firent tous tourner la tête et elle vit Pete tomber par terre. Littéralement.

Les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient se précipitèrent vers lui et elle retenta elle-même de se lever, s'emmêlant les pieds dans son drap.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-elle sans s'inquiéter, pour une fois, du ton paniqué que prenait sa voix.

L'une des infirmières, _Molly_, écrivait son badge, revint vers elle et tenta de la calmer.

« Vous devriez rester couchée, Commandant Tyler, nous allons nous occuper de lui. » affirma-t-elle pour l'apaiser.

Mais Rose n'était pas vraiment apte à garder son calme. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, sa tête lui faisait aussi mal que si un marteau piqueur y avait élu domicile et son père venait de s'écrouler devant elle.

«Ecoutez-moi bien, je vais me lever, le suivre jusqu'à la chambre que vous allez lui donner et je ne vais pas le lâcher jusqu'à son réveil. » gronda-t-elle en réussissant finalement à dégager ses pieds tandis qu'un brancard était amené devant sa chambre et que plusieurs personnes du personnel installaient le _Président _dessus. « Appelez ma mère. Et où sont le Docteur et Jake ? »

Elle fit quelques pas doucement et constata qu'elle était parfaitement capable de marcher. On lui avait apparemment enlevé ses chaussures et son gilet pare-balles. Elle se sentait humide et sale après avoir été dans cet entrepôt mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle rattrapa le brancard de Pete et marchait à grand pas derrière tandis que Molly la suivait en trottinant.

« Ils sont rentrés chez eux. » couina-t-elle en réponse. « Le Président Tyler les as renvoyé après que… » La fin de sa phrase était incompréhensible, mais elle reprit rapidement en voyant le regard impatient de Rose. « Je vais les appeler en même temps que j'appelle madame Tyler, Commandant. »

« Bien. » approuva Rose en entrant dans la chambre ou son père était installé. « Dites-leur dans quelle chambre il se trouve et que j'y suis déjà. »

« Heu… oui Commandant. »

Molly semblait terrifiée, mais Rose ne s'attarda pas d'avantage sur elle. Les yeux de Pete s'ouvrirent doucement et elle poussa doucement l'autre infirmière afin de se faufiler jusqu'à son chevet.

« Président Tyler, monsieur ? » demanda le Docteur Ruiz en se penchant vers lui. « Vous savez ou vous êtes ? »

« Infirmerie. » La voix de Pete était faible, mais distincte. « Tombé dans les pommes. Une honte. »

« Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les blagues qui vont circuler sur toi à partir de demain ! » plaisanta Rose en se penchant à son tour vers lui et en tentant de masquer son inquiétude.

Les yeux de Pete se verrouillèrent sur les siens et Rose y lut la peur, la panique même, et une sorte de soulagement.

« Rose… Tu es là ! »gémit-il, ses yeux, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, se remplissant de larmes. « Ma fille, ma petite fille. »

La vision de Rose fut soudain brouillée et elle se rendit compte de ses propres larmes quand elles tombèrent sur le visage de son père. L'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'appeler _papa_ la pris par surprise, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter l'infirmière, l'aide-soignant, le docteur Ruiz et Rose. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et composa frénétiquement un numéro.

« Tout le monde dehors. » commanda-t-il. « Docteur Ruiz, je veux que toutes les personnes _au courant _m'attendent dans la salle de réunion numéro 6. Pas un mot, à qui que ce soit, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Pendant que le dit docteur acquiesçait et quittait la salle avec les autres, Rose regardait son _Président _avec inquiétude. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de larmes, mais il avait repris son rôle de dirigeant de Torchwood en main. Il avait l'air maintenant inquiet.

« Jacks, c'est moi. » salua-t-il au téléphone. « Revient tout de suite à l'infirmerie, c'est à propos de Rose. »

Il raccrocha et elle se demanda vaguement s'il avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de sa mère ou s'il avait écourté la conversation au minimum. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il composa un autre numéro et passa le même type d'appel à Jake en lui demandant d'amener le Docteur avec lui.

Quand il eut finit, il reposa ses yeux sur elle.

La scène lui semblait surréaliste. Son père, assit dans un lit d'infirmerie, elle debout à côté de lui. Il la regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser se résumait à _Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf…_

Elle frissonna et finit par rompre le silence.

« Pete, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » commença-t-elle. « Je ne me rappelle pas de la fin de la mission, je ne me souviens pas être arrivée ici ! Je me réveille et je te vois t'évanouir ! Tu appelles maman, Jake et le Docteur alors que j'avais déjà demandé à les faire appeler. Tu me fais peur, putain ! »

Sa mère aurait eu honte de son langage. Mais Rose était sure que dans sa situation, Jackie Tyler aurait parlé encore plus crûment.

Le regard de Pete la paniquait, le regard des infirmières sur elle la paniquait, son mal de tête, cette chanson, ces images… Elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Tu es morte. »

Les mots de Pete la percutèrent comme un coup de fouet et elle était pourtant sûre qu'il avait utilisé une des voix les plus douces qu'elle lui connaissait.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'enquit-elle, un peu bêtement.

« Tu es morte, Rose. » répéta-t-il avec plus de force cette fois. « Dans cet entrepôt. Une balle dans la tête. On pensait tous… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Elle s'éloigna lentement du lit et se laissa tomber dans une chaise à proximité. L'évanouissement de Pete se comprenait, à présent. Ainsi que son _amnésie. _Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale et constata qu'il était déjà tôt le matin.

« Rose… J'ai fait réunir le personnel médical, et je vais leur parler, ainsi qu'aux agents présents sur le terrain. » annonça son président en se levant précautionneusement. «Nous avons de la chance d'être au milieu de la nuit, l'Institut est presque vide. La nouvelle ne doit pas se propager. Il y a déjà trop de monde au courant. Si j'arrive à contenir _ça_, tout se passera bien. Dans le cas contraire… »

« Je devrais fuir. Et me cacher. » termina Rose.

Elle savait combien certains des scientifiques pourraient vouloir pratiquer des tests sur elle, et elle n'était pas sure que le statut de Pete parviendrait à maintenir sa sécurité

Elle se leva à son tour et le père et la fille se retrouvèrent face à face au milieu de la pièce.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? » murmura-t-elle finalement. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Est-ce que je suis encore… humaine ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Rose, je ne sais pas. » lui répondit Pete.

Elle eut soudain une pensée qui la fit ricaner ce qui fit s'élever les sourcils de Pete. Le Docteur, le _vrai _Docteur l'avait laissé ici, pour qu'elle vive sa vie jour après jour, vieillissant avec le Docteur humain. _La seule aventure que je ne pourrais jamais avoir._

Et elle était là. Morte, mais ressuscitée. Elle s'imagina si c'était permanent. Elle s'imagina jeune éternellement, regardant le Docteur vieillir et mourir. Les rôles s'inversaient, et c'était _tellement _drôle !

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer et les bras de Pete l'entourèrent immédiatement. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, lui disant combien il était heureux qu'elle soit là et combien il était désolé. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était désolé, mais elle buvait ses paroles pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

Elle avait vu le parfait exemple de quelqu'un qui perdait ses amis. Qui continuait à vivre pendant que ses proches partaient, mourraient, les uns après les autres. Elle était maintenant terrifiée d'être dans la même situation.

Elle perdit la notion du temps. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes tandis que ses pleurs se calmèrent, avant d'être dérangés. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec tant de force que Rose pu presque sentir ses gonds trembler. Les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement étaient immobiles sur le seuil avec un air si ahurit sur le visage que la jeune femme aurait pu éclater de rire. Elle se détacha lentement des bras de Pete et se balança maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, pas sûre de savoir quoi faire, ou quoi dire.

« Alors… » salua-t-elle, ne trouvant rien pour compléter le début de sa phrase.

Tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le sol, elle eut soudain l'impression d'être heurté par un camion. Le Docteur s'était déplacé à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait pas crue humainement possible. Mais, après tout, _humain_ n'était pas le bon mot pour le décrire.

Il enfouit la tête dans son cou, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, remonta une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et… _pleura._ Ses propres larmes recommencèrent à tomber, et elle jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule du Docteur pour voir Jake lui adresser un larmoyant mais authentique sourire avant de quitter la chambre, accompagné de Pete.

Ses larmes se tarirent petit à petit, mais celles du Docteur semblaient interminables. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, les avants bras sur ses épaules toujours tremblantes. Elle distinguait parfois des paroles, des mots anglais, des mots dans une langue chantante inconnue d'elle, et son prénom. Son prénom qui revenait sans cesse comme une supplique, un gémissement, un cri ou une prière.

Il releva finalement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu. » souffla-t-il.

Elle ne put répondre, le souffle coupé par la souffrance, le soulagement, et par l'amour dont il l'inondait. Elle sentait aussi sa colère. Elle savait qu'au moment où il aurait fini de remercier le ciel, la terre et tout un tas de truc auxquels il ne croyait pas du fait qu'elle était en vie, il allait s'en inquiéter. Il s'en inquiétait probablement déjà.

Elle se demanda brièvement si elle était comme Jack Harkness, avant de repousser cette question de côté et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'embrassa en retour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses jambes flageolèrent, mais il la serrait si fortement dans ses bras qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber.

Elle écarta doucement ses lèvres et rencontra le regard sombre du Docteur.

« Pourquoi tu sens la vodka ? »S'enquit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils au petit rire de son compagnon et d'être soulevée dans un énorme câlin.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Jake regardait son Commandant, son partenaire, son _amie_, caresser doucement les cheveux du Docteur.

Après que Jackie et Pete soient partis, ils s'étaient installés tous les trois dans la chambre de Rose à l'infirmerie, et l'alcool que le Docteur avait ingurgité toute la soirée avait fini par l'assommer de sommeil. Il était assis sur une chaise, la tête posé sur les genoux de Rose, dans une position qui ne devait pas être si inconfortable que ça vu qu'un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Je devrais partir aussi et te laisser te reposer. » dit Jake en gardant sa voix au plus bas de peur de réveiller le Docteur.

« Reste. » répondit Rose en levant les yeux sur lui. « Je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée, et je veux savoir ce que vous avez appris dans cette affaire, dans l'entrepôt. »

Jake soupira, et commença son histoire en veillant à ne pas parler trop fort.

Après avoir assisté à l'arrivée des équipes médicales de Torchwood et avoir vu la prise en charge du corps de Rose, il s'était effondré dans les bras du Président, ne se souciant pas des autres agents et ne voyant pas en lui son patron, mais le père de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil aux quelques dizaines de personnes emmené dans les cellules de Torchwood, ni au transfert des sharnilles et des œufs dans la zone aménagée pour eux.

Il avait été ramené à Torchwood par l'agent Pratt, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre capacité de conduite à ce moment-là. Il n'était resté que peu de temps dans l'infirmerie avant d'être renvoyé chez lui par un Pete Tyler dévasté comme jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir. Il avait raccompagné le Docteur chez elle, chez _eux,_ et était resté en bas, dans sa voiture, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement pour voir s'il allait bien, l'aider et, peut-être, trouver lui-même un peu de réconfort.

Rose avait demandé à connaître les détails de l'affaire, Jake lui offrait l'histoire de son _après-mort_. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient remplis de larmes, mais elle ne le coupait pas.

« Ce n'est que quand nous sommes revenus ici après que le Président m'ait appelé que j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé. » continua-t-il. « Pendant que ta mère était ici, un agent m'a appris que Pete a ordonné à une autre équipe de terrain, au courant de l'affaire, d'interroger les mecs arrêté dans l'entrepôt à notre place. La théorie du Docteur était exacte. Ils utilisaient les œufs pour voler des documents importants, et pas qu'à nous. De ce qu'on apprit, ils ont fait pression sur UNIT avec ce qu'ils avaient récupérés. Ces connards n'ont prévenu personnes et avaient décidés de mener leur propre enquête, qui n'avait rien donné, visiblement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient au juste ? » questionna Rose, n'arrêtant jamais de toucher les cheveux du Docteur.

« De la tune évidemment. » ricana Jake.

« Mais… je croyais que c'était des personnes puissantes, vu qu'elles avaient réussi à récupérer la sharnille et à faire apparaitre dans le journal le Zoo de Londres ? » interrogea Rose, presque comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Oh, ils sont en train d'interroger le directeur du zoo. » répondit Jake, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Il était avec les voleurs dans cet entrepôt. »

« Je vois… » Souffla Rose en gardant ses yeux dans le vide.

« Décevant, pas vrai ? » soupira Jake. « Je m'attendais à une plus grosse histoire que ça. Mais c'est toujours sur l'argent en fait. Si ça av- »

« Est-ce qu'on sait comment un des œufs s'est retrouvé au milieu d'un parc ? » coupa Rose.

Jake soupira de nouveau. Comme d'habitude, elle mettait le doigt sur le seul détail de l'affaire non élucidé.

« Pas encore. » admit-il. « Ils sont en train de continuer les interrogatoires. »

Il leva les jambes et les posa au pied du lit de Rose, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle ne semblait pas fatiguée, le Docteur était endormi et elle avait besoin de compagnie (même si c'était elle qui avait mis sa mère à la porte lui promettant de la voir le plus tôt possible).En la regardant plus précisément, Jake vit qu'elle n'était, en fait, pas _du tout_ fatiguée.

Elle était sale, encore dans son uniforme comme lui-même l'était. Sauf que le sien ne sentait pas _la mort..._ Il ne voyait pas l'arrière de sa tête, mais il supposait que ses cheveux devaient encore être collés de sang séché. Physiquement, elle était un désastre. Sauf pour son visage. Il semblait… _rayonnant. Réellement, _rayonnant.

« Qu'est-ce que vient faire le Méchant Loup la dedans ? » murmura Rose, sortant son Capitaine de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas, Rose. » répondit-il tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment une question à son intention. « Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que ces voleurs le sache. Mais on va le découvrir non ? Un mystère n'en reste jamais un face à l'équipe _TSD_ ! _Tyler-Simmonds-Docteur _! » précisa-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Un sourire, certes petit, mais un sourire quand même, s'installa sur le visage de Rose et la sortit de ses questionnements. Jake savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Mais après la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre (façon de parler), après la nuit qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, ils avaient besoin de se détendre.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que le Docteur sera ravi d'être positionné à la fin. » commenta-t-elle, son léger sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. « On devrait peut être dire _TDS…_ »

« Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait être à la fin ? » répliqua Jake en veillant toujours à ne pas réveiller le Docteur endormit. « Et pourquoi, _toi, _tu devrais forcément être en premier ? »

« Parce que je suis le Commandant ! » rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue de manière enfantine, son sourire s'élargissant.

Il bougonna pour la forme et s'apprêtait à répliquer une nouvelle fois quand le sourire de la jeune femme disparu pour laisser la place à une expression de pure tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Jake ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux fixant les siens intensément. « Qu'est-ce que je suis, maintenant ? Pourquoi je me suis réveillé ? Est-ce que je suis… »

Elle s'arrêta, sa voix se brisant au fur et à mesure, des larmes silencieuses commençant à couler sur ses joues. Jake souleva ses pieds, se leva et se rassit sur le côté opposé de Rose de celui où les épaules du Docteur reposaient. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra.

« Il n'y a rien de mauvais, Rose. » assura-t-il, sa voix tremblante ne reflétant pas l'assurance de ses mots. « Nous allons découvrir ce qui t'arrive, je te le promets. »

« Est-ce… Est-ce que je suis encore humaine ? » gémit-elle. « Dis-moi que je suis humaine ! Promets-moi, Jake, je t'en prie ! »

Ses suppliques brisèrent son cœur. Il aurait pu la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. Il aurait pu se moquer gentiment d'elle de penser une seule seconde à l'idée d'être une extraterrestre. Il aurait pu faire une blague en imaginant quel genre d'alien elle pourrait être, et tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. C'était plutôt son genre de faire ça.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer silencieusement contre son torse.

Il ne dit pas un mot.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Pete's World (monde parallèle). 7 novembre 2008

Le Docteur ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda Rose se jeter sur le canapé.

Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à l'infirmerie, subissant les tests que Torchwood avait préparés pour elle. Ni les radios, ni les prises de sang n'avaient cependant pu déterminer quoi que ce soit.

Le Docteur avait, lui, passé la journée de la veille à nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait réussi à mettre en peu de temps dans l'appartement tout en soignant son mal de tête et sa gueule de bois. Le matin du second jour, il était parti tôt, marchant jusqu'à Canary Warf, grignotant un sandwich sur le chemin, ses pensées fixées sur Rose.

Les idées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et il regrettait plus que jamais de ne plus être un Seigneur du Temps. Avant, il pouvait classer, trier, ordonner ses pensées avant de les analyser et de les partager aux autres. Sa bouche suivait rarement, cependant, l'ordre qu'il arrivait à mettre dans ses pensées. Ses paroles semblaient brouillonnes pour les autres (et même pour lui parfois) et les idées qu'il arrivait à trier dans son esprits s'entrechoquaient souvent dans ses paroles.

En tant qu'humain cependant, ses pensées ne suivaient pas toujours un chemin construit. Sur le trajet jusqu'à l'Institut, son esprit était _bordelique_. Rose restait son fil directeur, entrelacé de _Bad Wolf_, réveil de la mort, immortalité, humanité, cœur du Tardis…

Il était arrivé tôt à Torchwood, et avait profité de ses récents privilèges d'agent pour faire un tour aux réserves d'objets aliens. En ressortir en évitant les caméras de surveillance avait été compliqué, sinon impossible, mais il comptait sur le Président pour le couvrir. Ce qu'il avait récupéré dans le sac à dos qu'il avait emporté en valait vraiment la peine.

« Ca fait tellement de bien d'être rentrée ! » s'exclama Rose, le sortant de ses pensées. « L'infirmerie commençait à me tuer ! »

Il la regarda, le sourcil levé, et elle soupira en se rendant compte de ses paroles.

« Façon de parler… » précisa-t-elle en remontant ses pieds sur le canapé et en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Sans lui répondre, le Docteur se baissa et commença à vider son sac. _Voilà_ une autre chose qu'il regrettait. Si son sac avait été plus grand à l'intérieur il aura pu emporter (_voler_) tellement plus de choses. Bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles pour Rose, il sortit plusieurs objets autour de lui, tout en en laissant d'autre dans le sac. Rose n'avait pas encore besoin de tout savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix qui lui semblait amusée.

« Oh, juste de quoi construire un nouveau tournevis sonique ! » répondit-il, ne cachant pas l'excitation dans sa voix. « Il n'aura pas toutes les capacités de l'autre, évidemment. Certains composants sont introuvables ici, mais je devrais être capable de faire quelque chose… Je suis brillant après tout ! » Il accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil à l'attention de la jeune femme, et reprit ses fouilles. « Non, pas ça… Oh ! J'ai oublié que j'avais emprunté ça ! »

« Emprunté ? » reprit Rose.

« Evidement. » affirma le Docteur en ne levant pas la tête de son sac. « Jamais je ne… Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Il se releva en tenant dans sa main l'objet qu'il cherchait. Les analyses de Torchwood ne donnaient rien, mais il pensait que cela les aideraient à y voir plus clair dans le réveil de Rose.

« C'est… Un scanner Judoon ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Exactement ! » approuva le Docteur en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. « C'est une idée brillante, je sais. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ? » A son timide hochement de tête, il continua. « Alors, je vais te scanner avec ça. C'est indolore, tu verras ! J'ai moi-même été scanné dans cet hôpital sur la Lune. Tu te souviens de l'histoire ? Oh, c'était brillant cette… »

Il s'interrompit en remarquant la tête de Rose. Elle semblait inquiète et un petit peu paniquée.

« Rose tu n'as pas du tout à avoir peur, je t'assure que ça ne fait pas mal. » tenta de rassurer le Docteur.

« J'ai peur Docteur. » avoua-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre. « Peur de ce que cela peut nous apprendre. »

Il lui prit la main, et lui dit simplement :

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et tourna la tête vers lui. Une de ses mains toujours dans une des siennes, le Docteur leva le scanner et appuya sur le bouton.

Le résultat s'afficha presque instantanément à l'arrière de l'appareil, et il savait que Rose n'était pas capable de le lire. Il pourrait lui mentir. Il _pourrait._

« Humaine. » déclara-t-il finalement, en soufflant l'air qu'il avait maintenu sans s'en rendre compte, heureux de ne pas avoir à lui cacher la vérité. « Avec des traces internes… Inconnue. »

Il fronça les sourcils à ce résultat. Le scanner Judoon pouvait reconnaître la majorité des espèces de l'univers, mais s'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle avait en elle… Cela semblait appuyer sa théorie. Si le réveil de Rose (il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler, à même _penser, _d'immortalité pour le moment) avait quelque chose à voir avec le cœur du Tardis et le vortex du Temps, il se doutait que le scanner ne pourrait pas l'identifier.

« Tu ne me mens pas Docteur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rose d'une toute petite voix en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

« Je ne te mentirais pas sur ce sujet Rose, crois-moi. »

« Ok. » souffla-t-elle en levant la tête. « Ça aurait pu être pire, je suppose… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois que c'est permanent ? »

Une question qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête toute la journée. Il se doutait qu'elle devait y avoir pensé également. Il était mortel maintenant, et si elle ne l'était plus…

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il honnêtement. « Et je ne tiens franchement pas à ce que tu te refasse tuée pour le découvrir. »

« Moi non plus. » renchérit-elle en se levant. « Je vais… Je vais me coucher, Docteur, je suis crevée. »

Il hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit en cachant sa déception. Evidemment qu'elle était fatiguée, elle était morte presque 48 heures auparavant !

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et il hésita lui-même à rejoindre sa chambre. Il savait qu'une émission sur les Beckham était rediffusée (merci Donna pour son nouveau goût pour les potins inutiles et merci aux Beckham d'exister dans cet univers) mais il se sentait lui-même éreinté. Il doutait de pouvoir dormir, cependant.

Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et son sac, et commença à préparer dans son esprit la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire. Sa mémoire était beaucoup moins impressionnante qu'avant, et avec ce qu'il commençait à prévoir, il lui faudrait des tonnes de papier pour tout noter, et ne rien oublier.

oooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Rose se tenait devant la porte de la chambre du Docteur en hésitant. Elle avait été se coucher quelques heures auparavant, et le sommeil ne voulait pas la gagner. Elle avait envie, _besoin_, de le voir. De lui parler. D'être dans ses bras.

Elle n'était cependant pas sûre qu'il veuille la voir.

Le scanner disait _humaine. _Elle avait été ressuscitée, bordel !

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Le docteur ne semblait pas étonné de la voir mais elle ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits, son visage étant à contrejour de la lumière des réverbères visibles par la fenêtre et de la petite lampe de chevet encore allumée.

Il était encore dans son costume, remarqua-t-elle. Il se tenait droit devant-elle, et elle frissonna. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux mais elle pensait, _était sûre_, qu'il la détaillait précisément. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il avait ouvert la porte parce qu'il avait besoin de sortir ou parce qu'il _sentait_ qu'elle était là.

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Sa voix brisa le silence et il s'écarta instantanément de l'encadrement de la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle balaya la chambre du regard en remarquant le lit non-défait mais les draps légèrement froissés. Sur la commode reposaient des objets dont elle ne pouvait pas prononcer, et encore moins se rappeler, le nom. Probablement les premiers arrangements de son tournevis sonique.

Elle se retourna vers lui et s'apprêtait à parler quand il fondit sur elle.

Sa vitesse l'étonna et elle ne put répondre immédiatement à son baiser, trop surprise. Le Docteur éloigna son visage, commença à s'éloigner et balbutia ce qui ressemblait à des excuses.

« Je pensais… »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle arriva à distinguer avant de tirer sa bouche à la sienne. Elle tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour lui permettre d'embrasser son nez, son menton, ses joues, avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Elle sentit le corps du Docteur se détendre.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait retourné qu'à l' instant où elle sentit la porte dans son dos, sa main soulevant son genou pour l'accrocher autour de sa hanche.

Il s'écarta et sa bouche trouva son cou. Ses dents la mordillaient, sa bouche l'embrassait, sa langue la léchait et elle laissa tomber la tête contre le mur en gémissant profondément. Son corps la trahissait, réagissant rapidement, _très rapidement_, aux assauts de son compagnon.

Elle n'était pas venue là pour _ça._ Ils avaient besoin de parler. Ils étaient déstabilisés par ce qui s'était passé. Elle…

Ses pensées volèrent en éclat quand le Docteur remonta sa main vers le haut de sa cuisse, se glissa dans son short de nuit, et la toucha, _là._

Il gémit presque aussi fort qu'elle et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dont elle ne distinguait que _s'il te plait _et _Rose._

« Le lit… Docteur, s'il te plait, nous avons un… »

Il ne l'écoutait pas, ne _l'entendait _pas. Ses doigts bougeaient et Rose perdait pied, ses paroles noyées dans ses propres gémissements, les mots du Docteur noyés dans ses grognements. Elle poussa sur ses épaules et il la regarda. Son visage était plus visible que dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa respiration était hachée, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux étaient tels deux trous noirs. Et ses doigts, _Dieu _ses doigts, bougeaient toujours. Elle bégaya et il dut distinguer le mot « lit » parce qu'il recula légèrement pour qu'elle repose ses deux pieds au sol, sa main se retira, il la tira de nouveau à lui et ils trébuchèrent sur le matelas.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, un air de panique sur le visage.

« Heu… Rose ? »

Elle lui répondit par un « mmm ? », trop occupée à sucer et embrasser son cou en tentant de pousser la veste de costume de ses épaules, le remerciant intérieurement d'avoir déjà enlevé sa cravate.

« Qu'en est-il au sujet des… heu… je crois que vous, _nous… _les humains… les utilisez… Des… préservatifs ? »

Sa voix était essoufflée, sa respiration hachée. Rose jeta sa veste sur le côté, déboutonna les premier boutons de sa chemise, ses boutons de manchette et la passa par-dessus sa tête, posa ses mains sur son torse nu, _enfin_, et sourit à son sifflement de plaisir avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai un implant contraceptif. Je me suis toujours protégée. Et je ne pense pas que tu ais eut des relations sexuelles avec ce corps d'humain… »

Elle s'écarta, enleva son débardeur, et le vit déglutir avant de la regarder, un air d'émerveillement inscrit sur son visage. Ses yeux descendaient sur sa poitrine, remontaient vers son visage et redescendaient. Elle vit le désir s'inscrire dans ses yeux et devina qu'elle devait probablement lui renvoyer le même regard.

Il la toucha avec douceur, respect, _révérence _même.

Et Rose perdit pied.

* * *

_**Notes :**_

_I believe in her _: tiré bien évidemment de _The Satan pit _(_La planète du Diable 2/2 _en vf)

Le scanner Judoon est ce qui est utilisé pour scanner les humains dans _Smith and Jones _(_La loi des Judoons _en vf)

Il me semble me rappeler que Donna aime les potins sur Victoria Bekham. Lance en parle dans _The runaway bride _(_Le mariage de Noël _en vf) quand il offre une magnifique imitation de Donna et de sa plus grande excitation (un nouveau parfum de Pringle apparemment) et parle de « Posh ».


End file.
